


with time

by yonglvoe



Series: with time [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonglvoe/pseuds/yonglvoe
Summary: you always lived your life by being kind and doing what your heart tells you to do, living in a quiet secluded town your life quickly changes when you run into a mysterious man in the shop down the alley, and one things for sure after meeting, he won’t ever let you go again





	1. prologue

1320, Kingdom of Aeolus  
You were waiting and waiting and waiting. How long could it take for 2 men to show up!  
Ever since your father and mother had told you there would be some special guests coming to the castle for your birthday you knew immediately from the glint in their eyes exactly who these guests were. King Kim Minseok and his brother, the Crown Prince Junmyeon would be coming and you couldn’t be more excited for the two brothers arriving. You knew they would be coming soon since every year after your birth those two brothers of the night came to celebrate with your kingdom.  
Even at a young age, their presence was always a bright and happy one, them arriving with hundreds of gifts from food, to dresses to exotic animals and much more, those two didn’t hold back when it came to their favorite princess. You got closer and closer over to them over the years to the point you thought of them as older brothers, even though you were looked down upon by court for referring to them as such, you refused to let anymore tell you how to be around the two. Them being the silent creatures of the night wouldn’t stop you from enjoying the light they brought with them with each visit to Aeolus.  
But there you were, sitting upon your own throne “patiently” waiting to hear them walk in, but the tapping of your foot and the resting of your head in your palm proved your efforts weren’t as helpful as thought.  
Just as you were going to walk around the halls to past the time, you heard it. Although it was just the quiet murmmer and polite conversation you quickly got up, hiked up your dress just to the edge of becoming “unlady like” and charged at the grand oak doors  
“Minseok! Junmyeon! Finally I thought I would be sitting there all day for you two” You whined out  
But as soon as you let their names out you realized that they weren’t the only men upon you, and with wide eyes you quickly shut your mouth and stood up straight, with shoulders back and neck high, knowing your face had instantly grew hotter by the second at your embarrassment although.  
“Y/n, I’m sorry we didn’t let you know,” Minseok let out sheepishly  
“We thought it would be improper of us if it was only the two of us to arrive for your 18th birthday, so we have come with the rest of our brothers, the rest of the princes of Goryeo” Junmyeon smiled at you while explaining  
Looking between the two with wide eyes on alert you quickly realized you should say your formal greetings back  
“Ahhhh, I’m sorry for being so rude on the rest of your arrivals, please come in so we can properly introduce each other” you quickly let out, running out of breath fast.  
Looking down and leading the way into the large throne room, you turned back to the nine men and bowed to them  
“Princes of Goryeo, thank you for blessing the kingdom of Aeolus of your arrival and coming here for my birthday, I hope your stay is as beautiful as you hope it be” you smoothly let out, but your heartbeat told the truth of your nervousness and you guessed they could tell since they gave you kind smiles of understanding.  
“Y/n, of course we would be here!,” Minseok exclaimed, “Let me introduce you to each of the princes since you’ve only known of Junmyeon and I,” moving to side you got a clear look of the 7 other men with your two old friends, “3rd Prince Zhang Yixing, 4th Prince Byun Baekhyun, 5th Prince Kim Jongdae, 6th Prince Park Chanyeol, 7th Prince Do Kyungsoo, 8th Prince Kim Jongin and finally our youngest, 9th Prince Oh Sehun”  
You looked at each of them with a delighted smile as their names were told and bowed as they did back to you, but once you bowed to the last prince, you raised yourself up to get a proper look at him, and by the gods were you hoping you could always look upon him. He radiated everything bright and happy to you and looking at him felt like you were home within his gaze, but you knew you were looking for too long so you shyly looked away from his strong stare. Feeling the heat from earlier come back to your face, you let out a breath you didn’t realize was held and tried to regain some composure but your heart felt it would come out of your chest any moment, why were you feeling such strong intense emotions to a man you’ve never met was beyond any reasoning.   
Instead of letting your eyes going back to Prince Sehun, as much as you wanted them to. You looked back to Minseok giving you a strange look, as if he knew something you didn’t, he also looked pleased with himself? Looking away to Junmyeon, you saw the same look on his face making you stare down at your lavender and gold silk dress, a gift actually given to you by the two brothers last year for your birthday. Waiting for Minseok to continue on with the formalities, you tried your hardest not to look back at the young handsome prince but little did you know, Prince Sehun still had his gaze locked on you. Looking at you as if you held the universe in your hands, for him time had meaning again.   
Sehun had finally found the purpose of his everlasting life, he had found his mate and he was sure to never let you go.

I hope you enjoy the first installment of this series!  
Sidenote:  
Aeolus is a fake kingdom, but this is where the reader is from and rules, more information about the kingdom and the life and what has occurred there will come soon in later chapters, this is a prologue after all!


	2. 0.5

2018, town 50 miles south of Seoul  
“This will be the start of something, that’s for sure” you mumbled to yourself moving all the boxes into your tiny apartment, with the help of your annoying “friend”. Though there weren’t as many boxes and furniture as expected, the whole move was one big tiring trip, making you plop right onto your vintage, burgundy love seat the second you finished with your task, which in turn also made the tall lanky boy with you do the same with a loud groan.   
“You know, for hating your last place, you sure had a lot of crap huh y/n” Jungwoo sighed with a hand over his heart in a mocking way.  
“Well thats why I have you my lovely, oh so appreciated, good friend! Who else would help me move all this.” You said with a big toothy grin at the boy, but you don’t think he liked your statement that much as he had a blank stare on his face and moved in to flick your forehead.  
“Ah yes, y/n what else would I rather be doing with my time… Lucky for you, your witchy friend always has time to do some charity work! Look I even brought you your favorite flowers to liven up the place.” Jungwoo chuckled.  
While rubbing your forehead after that harsh flick, and insult, from that little self proclaimed “witch” you looked over to said flowers on your dining room table across the room, and they didn’t seem to lively like he said, knowing Jungwoo most likely forgot to add water to them, the once beautiful red roses wilted quickly on the way here, but he wasn’t even fazed by the fact as much as you were after his speech. But now you had remembered the next big thing on your mind about this whole move, your future employment.  
“Anyways,” you grumbled “You said you had a little shop here that would hire me? Are you sure the owner was ok with me to work there, I haven’t even really met them or even know what the shop is there for…” you questioned, Jungwoo didn’t say much about said shop, other than it was run by 5 young women and they just needed someone to help organize, clean and run the place in the back, while they worked the front and made the things they were selling. Basically you would be their assistant.  
“Don’t even worry about it! I’m good friends with the owner and the other girls that help run the place, I’m sure they would hire you y/n, there’s nothing to worry about. They’ve been asking for months to find them a hardworking person to be their little assistant, and theres no one more perfect for the job than you princess.” he let out proudly, but something about what he just said made you realize what he really meant by that.  
“Wait, you just said, “I’m sure they would hire you” meaning, I don’t have the job do I Jungwoo” you stated with a glare at the now scared young man, he was giving you the “I’m sorry but I did what I had to do look” and you hated it.   
“Oh… oops?” Jungwoo gulped  
“JUNGWOO! The whole point of this being a safe bet to come here was because I already had the job! You fool, now I’m going to spend time looking for a job, which is very hard to do by the way, than I thought I would!” you whined, but he just slid on the farthest end of the love seat to defend himself now. Looking up at you now with wide eyes, he was prepared to come out of this alive since he knew how angry you could get when he drags you into these “situations”.  
“Look, these ladies have really needed someone so I know they’re going to give you the job y/n, plus you’re a lot and I mean a lot like this old friend they always talk about so I think they would love to have you there! Tomorrow morning just go to the address I gave you on the way here and ask for Irene. She’s the owner of the place and let her know I sent you, though she remembers much better than me so I think she’ll already be expecting you for the job. Then after she gives you said job, because I know her and she will, you call me after and tell me of your upmost gratitude! And ta-da, Jungwoo your fav witchy friend saves the day yet again princess!”   
Rubbing your temples throughout the kid’s speech, you decided what’s the worst that could happen? They don’t give you the job? Yes that would be the worst and you could totally blame Jungwoo 100% since he was the mastermind behind this eccentric plan, but you thought you would put a little bit of faith into his one of his plans for once and do what he said.   
Getting up to leave your place now and let you settle in, Jungwoo walked around the place one last time since he wouldn’t be back anytime soon, too much work on his plate for the next few weeks he said.. Meeting at your front door you opened the door for him but before he was fully out, he grabbed your wrist and looked carefully at you,  
“Listen y/n, you’re going to be fine here, in fact I think this will be the best decision you’ve made in your life and I’m sure of it. Just go to Irene’s shop tomorrow, get that job and continue your life here. Who knows princess, maybe you’ll even find a part of yourself you didn’t even realize was there all along. I’ll miss you in Seoul but I know you won’t leave your favorite friend hanging for long so don’t you dare be a stranger honey. Goodbye y/n and goodluck.” At this Jungwoo looked at you sadly, it was almost as if he knew something you didn’t, but before you could question it, he leaned in to give you his warm embrace and just like that, he was gone. You hadn’t even noticed that you were now just left standing in between the door.   
Going back inside, you saw it was getting late and thought it would be best to sleep in and get a good rest for whats to come, and while walking to your new bedroom you hoped that this new day would be the start of something great. Moving under the warmth of the covers, you drifted off in the sweet dream world, while the world outside was quiet and at a standstill as well, everything seemed to settle down and come together beautifully through the night, even the fresh healthy roses on your small dining room table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe I wonder who did that huh, anyways here’s part 1!!!! Sehun won’t show up just yet but I wanted to give you a little more of insight on our little reader before we got to some more of the story along! I kept this part short so I wouldn’t give too much away but the next part will be much longer and explain more of what’s going on and the relationship between y/n and jungwoo!


	3. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (quick note: f/n = first name, l/n = last name just in case anyone was confused!)

This is the amazing place Jungwoo was talking about…  
No, no way in hell you were going to go down this dark alley even though the sun was clearly out and shining. Just what in the hell was that little shit witch boy getting you into?! You could swear you also saw a bat fly above too, how were you going to actually do what you needed to do now, this job is too important to miss, but then again so is your life so the choices were limited at the moment.   
Taking a deep breath you took one step forward and when you saw nothing was there to come out and grab you, another step was taken, then another, and another until you were at that point running down the alley (which seemed like it was going on forever strangely) and finally reached the dark brown oak doors Jungwoo mentioned. Coming to a halt you read the sign above that read, “Moonlight Melody Mystic Shop” knowing this was the place you would hopefully find your future employment, you carefully opened the door and walked right into the calm before the storm.  
“whoa…” you let out quietly to yourself, staring in amazement of the shop, this was like Jungwoo’s shop but better. You saw just shelves and shelves with hundreds of different objects, books, flasks and anything you could think of. No wonder they needed an assistant for everything going on you thought to yourself. Just as you were going to walk deeper into the works of the place, someone seemingly from the back it sounded called out  
“One moment please! I’ll be right with you” a lovely soft voice let out, most likely your future boss you presumed. So you stayed in place, but kept turning around in circles, staring in awe at the beauty of everything around you. The shop seemed small from the outside but coming in, you felt as if you could get lost forever in the depth of this place. These kinds of places gave you such anxiety to be in, but here it felt like home, the cozy soft feeling that you didn’t want to stray from.   
You turned to your side to look at the array of books on the shelf, most however were in languages you had no idea of, others had strange titles like “potions for the soul” or “charms to charm one another”, Jungwoo did say that the girls here were “witches” like him, but you just thought he was being mean to them saying that, but looking at the books and looking around again, you began to think he was actually serious for once. Just as you were about to move around again, you heard the bustle of someone coming out and you saw the owner of the voice from earlier.   
“Ahh I’m so sorry about the wait, I had some things that needed finishing and once I start I just cant’t stop!” she exclaimed while brushing off dust from herself, “Anyways, I’m Seulgi what can I-” looking up to you now, the girl shut her mouth quickly in shock and just gasped. Making you also panic, was there something on your face? Were you not supposed to be here? You were sure you wiped off the last of the frosting from the cupcake you had earlier. A million thoughts ran through your mind as to why you received such reaction, but before you could ask what was wrong, the young girl named Seulgi began to speak.  
“I’m sorry but what exactly is your name may I ask” she let out in a whisper, holding her hands to her face, almost as if she was scared to ask the question  
“My name is F/N L/N.. I’m here because of a friend who told me about a job position here.” you told Seulgi with a soft smile and bowed to her, hoping that would make her seem at ease, but in truth it did the complete opposite since it looked like she stopped breathing for a second and her kind brown eyes grew bigger right when you said your name, after a few seconds it’s almost as if something clicked in her mind and she composed herself right away, bowing and giving a nervous sort of smile back to you.   
“F/N L/N, wow um okay… I’m sorry you just remind very much of an old friend that is. Um, can I ask who this friend is that brought you here?” Seulgi kindly asked  
“Yes! It was my friend Jungwoo, I used to live in Seoul where I met him and we quickly became friends, he’s actually the one that told me to move here and the one that told me that you guys were looking for an assistant at the shop” After giving your explanation, you stare at Seulgi in wonder, why did she also look like someone you knew? You have never seen or heard of her before, so why did she give you a sense of familiarity? However said girl was looking at you dumbfounded again almost as if she had no idea what you were talking about. Now you got nervous and wondered if you really were at the right place. Just as you were going to ask her if she knew what you were talking about it’s almost as if a lightbulb went off in her head,  
“Oh I see whats going on now! Yes you’re here about that because of our little witch Jungwoo! He did mention about you coming while he was passing through but I forgot all about that acutally..” Seulgi stated, “Well it’s good your finally here, it looks like today will be your first non official day then! Better sooner than later right!” Seulgi beamed at this.   
Now it was your turn to look at Seulgi with wide eyes in shock, you just met this girl and she already gave you the job, you weren’t even sure she was the owner of the establishment so this just hit you like a ton of bricks, in a good way you supposed.  
“Well lets not stand around here all day, let me take you on a little tour of our lovely place so you can get familiar with everything and maybe you could also tell me a bit about yourself y/n.” Seulgi proposed, she seemed very eager at the matter at hand, probably because you were to now start working here and she just wanted to be friendly, which you much appreciated from her, “Let’s start from the entrance okay?”  
Walking back to the start you stared back ahead in amazement again, you didn’t think you could get used to such a sight, Seulgi started off by pointing out the front desk which the her and the other 4 girls would be managing when there was customers or inquiries, it was just a plain glass display with their best creations, she explained that it was filled with potions, charms, candles in weird colors and shapes, pendants, dried flowers, the whole works and it looked spectacular. Moving forward now you were met face to face with the rows of shelves, Seulgi explained that from left to right, it contained books, potions, charms, jewelry, candles and oils, and the last row of shelves contained herbs and flowers, which you thought to yourself would be your favorite of the bunch.   
“Now going into the back of the shop past our wonderful shelves is where most of our unwanted so to say items of the shop, whenever something doesn’t work out for us we just leave it back here because most of the time a passing witch will come by and find it useful for another reason, or some random person will think it looks cool and do what they please with it. Also! A thing to note about our creations, once someone has made the purchase, it’s not our problem what becomes of it, or the person who used it, you’ll probably find out what that means at a latter time, but this was the main attraction of our shop, even though you’ll probably spend most of your days in the back, it’s still important for you to understand what goes on in the scenes okay!” Seulgi seemed very happy to herself as she led you to a little sitting area in the corner of the back of the place, there was 2 very plush red velvet chairs and 1 matching love seat around a intricate small glass table, already with 2 cups of tea and cookies laid out for the two of you, which you found weird since she wasn’t expecting you in the first place, but none the less you still sat down in the very comfortable chair nearest to you.  
“Sooooooo y/n, I don’t like being so forward really, but since you are to start working here, I was curious if you could tell me a bit about yourself, like where you’re from, how old you are, your favorite foods, colors, flowers, you know all that fun stuff!” Seulgi smiled, she almost looked like a cute teddy bear to you, she also reminded you of the sun, which made you feel safe and happy inside.  
Smiling at the thought you began to explain, “Well I used to live in Seoul before moving here, and before that I moved around a lot, I mostly used to live in cities around Europe before settling here, it’s almost as if I was drawn to be here for something you know? Anyways, I’m only 19 much to many people’s disbelief, I usually get 17 or 25 weirdly enough, but yeah… As for my favorite food, I really like anything homemade and dishes made with a lot of time and heart to it, which sounds very strange but thats just how I’ve lived” you laughed, Seulgi joining in with you in understanding, she gave you a kind look to continue on, “I also love all colors really, I could never pick a favorite thats just too hard for me! But I have been drawn to more lilac and rosy colors recently, maybe it’ll be a signature… and as for favorite flowers, roses, jasmine and lavender for sure!” you grinned. Seulgi also seemed really happy at your whole speech, she also gave you a look of longing that you noticed but you couldn’t understand why exactly, you’ve never met her before..   
For a long time it was just you and Seulgi talking about everything and anything possible while sipping on the tea occasionally and enjoying the lovely cookies that were set out in front of you of course. You enjoyed talking to Seulgi very much and the conversation never seemed to stop, however some times while you would be speaking, Seulgi looked at you with such a somber look making you worry a bit, it almost looked as if she was remembering something sad, but you were confused as to why it was while you were talking, did you mention something that troubled her? Or remind her of some bad memories? Before you could ask the sweet girl you heard someone else start to come closer.   
“Seulgi! Where are you! I really need your help with some charms our good friend needs” a strong female voice let out, you could also hear that the last part sounded a bit urgent, “Seulgi really where did you hide this ti-” just at that moment Seulgi stood in a panic to go to the voice looking for her, only to stay in place because said person already found you two. Getting up and turning to greet the girl but just like moment you met Seulgi, you received the same reaction from the girl in front of you, this time however she seemed to start to tear up as well. Why were you receiving such reactions from these girls?! Who exactly did you remind them of. “Irene! I’m sorry I was just getting to know our new assistant remember you were going to hire someone!” Seulgi let out in a panicked tone hoping the girl named Irene was understanding what she was trying to say, and before you let anyone else say something you thought it was rude you didn’t introduce yourself properly, “I’m sorry for such a short notice, my name is F/N L/N, my friend Jungwoo told me you needed an assistant for the place so I came by today hoping to speak with the owner, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” you bowed and looked back up to see the brunette look with the same eccentric look you got earlier.  
“I think I get what’s going on…“ Irene murmured, she still had the shocked expression from before but now she composed herself as best as she could and continued “But it’s nice to meet you finally as well y/n, my name’s Irene and it looks like I’m your new boss, I hope you enjoy your time here, I look forward to seeing how you grow with us” Irene grinned, however you knew her sadness for earlier was still there because her beautiful smile never reached her somber eyes.  
┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«  
1 hour later   
“I dont think my heart ever calmed down throughout that whole conversation Seulgi, why didn’t you come to me right away when you saw her!“ Irene hissed, “She’s going to back here tomorrow morning and we have no time to prepare the place for our girl, how we even going to explain this to Wendy, Joy and Yeri!” Seulgi only gave her a hopeless look and Irene understood why, there was nothing they could do, y/n was to be their new “assistant”, thanks to that little shit witch Jungwoo and work along side the 5 witches, but that was just one minor worry right now, because the biggest problems just walked through the door to the office and they didn’t seem too happy at the moment.  
“Minseok, Junmyeon it’s good seeing you two again” bowing as they did the same back, Irene could only hope they couldn’t tell the distress she was under at the moment, “But why are you guys back earlier than usual, I just saw you here a few weeks ago, what’s going on?” this really worried her, the two brothers sat down and sighed, Irene could hint at what was going on, she just hoped the situation wasn’t as bad as it could be.  
“You know it’s that time of year when he gets in his moods Irene, but it’s just that this year he seems even more blood thirsty, each time we run into him he’s wiping off blood from his mouth or walking around a trail of bodies” Minseok cringed, “We thought the potions were working, which they were at first don’t get us wrong, but he goes right back to the blood lust Irene, how are we supposed to calm Sehun down this time!”Junmyeon yelled  
The witch knew exactly what was going on with the youngest vampire, but Irene couldn’t let the two brothers or the others know just yet, way to go for thinking she had more time, Irene thought that this was just a shot in the dark for this to happen, but here you were, and Sehun was already feeling the slight pull for his love again. This whole ordeal with Sehun and his blood lust will not be sated until he can have you in his arms again, but she couldn’t have that happen, not yet.   
You had absolutely no clue to anything going on, no idea what Irene and the girls were or what they mean to her, to the supernatural world you were about to be thrown in, Irene knew you also had no recollection of the life you used to live, so before Irene will let Sehun find his way to you, she needed time and a lot of it. Looking back at the two brothers she’s come to grow closer to and respect, Irene knew she had to lie in order to help my way through this, as much as she hated doing it.   
“I don’t know what to do, I’m sorry I thought the potions would help for some time at least until the season passed and he grew calmer, but I was wrong and for that I deeply apologize My King and My Prince, but you must realize that if it has gone too far, nothing will help for the time being, all we can do now and let the season pass us by quickly as it can. I’ll give you the charms you needed from before and pray it does something, but hope is needed by our sides now more than ever if it is as serious as you say.” hesitating and with that, Irene had bought herself the small time frame needed, this was going to get complicated real fast she thought.  
Leading the two brothers out with goodbyes and see you laters, she made sure the door was looked and turned off all the lights to the shop, signaling the end of the day. Knowing the other four young girls were closing down as well, Irene knew they weren’t going to ask about the meeting between the three of us, so she quickly made her way back up the stairs to her office, shutting the door and casting a secrecy spell so no peeping toms would know what was to happen. Walking the the east end of the room, Irene moved the old cupboard aside to reveal the plain wall behind, and with a small incantation, a small door was revealed that she wanted to go through, opening the door and retrieving the large chest from the small room, Irene fell to her knee’s before opening the ancient thing. Reaching a shaky hand to use my magic to unlock the chest, it opened with a click and Irene slowly opened it to reveal something she hasn’t seen in hundreds of years, inside held a lilac and gold dress, a few sketches of a young princess it seemed and dried red roses, lavender and lilac, along with one strange object right in the midst of it all. Irene picked up a glass bottle carrying inside what seemed like a locket of hair, with some herbs and crushed crystals at the bottom, “I never thought this would work princess, but I thank the Earth and the Gods that it did, even at the large cost, I will never regret having you back with us, my sweet princess y/n, welcome back angel”, Irene weeped while caressing the bottle as if it was the most precious thing in the world to her, because all this time, the plan worked, and Irene was sure to keep it that way.  
┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«  
5000 miles away, Paris  
Wiping off the left over blood from his meal earlier, Sehun gave himself a quick glance over to make sure he cleaned up well for the meeting to come. This witch better be the one to give the answers he’s been needing, over a hundreds of years later and the bastard that took his mate still walks, Sehun can feel it. Sehun knows that he’s out there somewhere, somehow, taunting him.  
Around this time of year, the time of their anniversary of both his marriage and love’s death, he got more and more angrier, why the hell is it taking so long to find one person?! After walking for a while, going into the maze of the small Paris streets, Sehun walked right into the cozy corner shop where a young witch works there, supposedly said witch could help him find some answers to Sehun’s “troubles” but mostly likely it was just the boasting of his friend trying to convince him to indulge in a new pretty young thing, something Sehun would never do. But answers are needed, and he was desperate for them at this point. Going towards the window first, Sehun moved to turn the open sign to close and turned around to face the girl he’s been needing to see.   
“I heard you could give me some answers, witch” glaring, Sehun felt off about the atmosphere, but couldn’t tell why  
“Come sit please, I do have answers and they will be given, but that doesn’t mean they’ll be for the questions you’re asking. Your fate is up to the cards Prince.” the witch softly told him.   
Sehun and the witch both sat down at the round table covered with a black cloth, the witch was carefully looking anywhere but his eyes, she clearly knew his reputation well, something he smirked at. The witch brought out her deck of cards and carefully laid them out in front of Sehun, the cards were relatively big and were all black, but they had a sort of silver lining to them, making him stare in wonder at it, never seeing such a deck before.   
“Pick one” the witch gulped, it seemed like she was scared of what was to come, something Sehun didn’t notice thankfully for her. Letting his right hand wander over the cards, he thought this was one of the dumbest things he’s done to find answers, what kind of parlor trick was this, so Sehun got annoyed and picked the card over his hand which happened to be a card to the right side of the middle card. Picking it up slowly he began to turn it before the witch quickly grabbed it out of his hand, making Sehun give her a harsh glare, “Pick one more please, and hand over to me” the witch again let out softly as if that was going to calm him down, Sehun’s annoyance was closing in at a peak to this so he quickly picked the card to the left of the one in the middle and tossed it to the witch. She then carefully placed them in front of herself and recited a spell over the two, Sehun didn’t understand the language but then again he didn’t really care, he just wanted her to speak up already so Sehun could go on his way. After the spell was finished, the young witch flipped the cards over finally and stared deeply into them, it seemed like she was doing this forever, but in reality it was only a matter of a few minutes before the witch gasped in horror.  
“T-the mother did what she had to do to save her young ones” the witch whimpered, she had tears in her eyes and seemed as if she was going to faint from whatever she saw in those cards, “The mother saved her young ones, her young one came back into her arms.” Sehun now stared at her in anger at such a statement.  
“What in the hell does that even mean to me huh?! I came here so you could give me the answers I’ve been looking for and this is what you say, what the hell kind of answer is that!” growling out, how dare this daft witch waste his time like this. Anger was to much to control to the point sp he flipped over the table in the blink of an eye and grabbed the witch by her throat, pushing her against the wall.  
“Give me one reason I shouldn’t rip out your throat for wasting my time!” Sehun raged, her explanation better be good because the fear radiating off her meant she knew exactly what was to come if she didn’t fess up to him.  
“The mother did what she had to do to save her young one, the mother saved them all, and her youngest one came back into her arms finally” the young girl cried, “she saved her young one and now she’s come back to her, but you’re supposed to save her again now, before he comes back.”  
At this he grew quiet, and this scared the witch a lot because if anyone knew of Oh Sehun, they knew of the horrible rage he could unleash and before she could speak another word, Sehun snapped her neck and let her fall to the floor. Looking at the dead witch, he sneered “damn bitch was good for something I guess.” he ran his hand through his hair in frustration because even though Sehun didn’t want to believe what the witch was saying, he knew deep down that it was true. Now Sehun needed to go to Irene so she could tell me if what was said did hold weight, she was the only witch besides the other four that Sehun could trust, but Irene was the one to talk to out of the five, but before he could do that, Sehun was late to a meeting with the King.  
┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«


	4. II

“Sooooo, that was everything y/n! Got any questions for your favorite manager?”  
*blink* *blink*  
“Um… No.. Thank you Yeri! I can take it from here!”  
Today was your first official day on the job. It’s been 2 weeks since the day you walked into Moonlight Melody Mystic Shop and your world was becoming so much more brighter than before. After the first initial meeting, you started coming in everyday to get to know the in’s and out’s of the shop. It was that 2nd day where you met the other three lovely ladies: Wendy, Joy and Yeri. Thankfully they didn’t have the same reaction upon meeting you as Irene and Seulgi did but they still had the same sense of sadness before covering it up quickly with their greetings.  
Soon after, they got you straight to everything you had to know about the place, which to you, the 2 weeks seemed like a lot but was much needed. Your job is stationed behind the scenes but the girls did explain that after hours, two girls everyday in rotation work together to get the front ready and stocked for the next day. Now, you already knew what your favorite part of the day would be however, but to no suprise just like everyone else, it’s break time. It’s not because you didn’t like your job or you were tired of doing it and needed the break, but it was because during this time Irene did say you can sit around in the front and relax there and do as you please.  
 And you already knew exactly where your nose would be, right at the back of the shop where you and Seulgi sat down and had tea, that space rarely any customers frequented at and there you could read the books around shop and familiarize yourself with the new world around you.  
Right from the start of training did you realize that the girls really were witches, Jungwoo was a witch and their craft was something spectacular, you also realized you owed Jungwoo a little apology for joking around about his “witchy powers” but that could be saved for another time.   
Now it was time to get to business, Irene gave you a whole list of jobs to start with for the first day and to get through for the week and you were determined to do it well! The list included simple tasks like: organizing the potions by type and popularity, arranging the gem stones with each chain it belongs to, putting the books in stacks by type and age. Then it went to more daunting tasks like reading the girl’s grimoire and creating the more simple (to them) potions like a luck potion or a stay up all night one, and rewriting old scrolls to a more concise small book for young witches and on and on and on. Not much to the girls but a lot for you to do in the week and weeks after, but it didn’t phase you because you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.  
 The shop always gave you a feeling of comfort and belonging even though you weren’t a witch like them, but they did feel like family with the short time of knowing each other. Anyways it was time to actually start the list, first things first, potions.  
“Alright y/n you got this, no problem it’s just organizing” murmuring to yourself while walking to the potions section of the backroom, but boy were you really about to be put to the test. “Holy shit, holy shit, oh my god…” In front of you stood a 10 foot hardwood display with 10 shelves in total carrying about a hundred potions per shelf, and not to mention it was wider than double your arms spread out, sighing greatly at all the work you thought would be an hour job, “No wonder they needed an assistant oh gosh” good thing there was a ladder connecting the whole thing across. Getting right into the mess, you thanked the girls for at least labeling each potion with a tag around the bottle indicating which was which, but all on your mind was how this really was going to take you all day…  
And it did, from 10am from when the shop opened to 8pm when the shop closed you did not stop organizing the entire display unless it was your breaks which thankfully it was an hour and you got 2 of them (which you really needed truth be told). Irene stoped by a few times and was amazed at how well you were doing, she also commented how the girls could be quite forgetful about where everything goes so she was glad you were here to help. Now that it was time to wrap up and go home you tidied up everything and went out front to where you saw Yeri and Joy closing up and using their magic to put things away faster, while giggling at each other trying to be discreet about it.   
“Hey ladies, I’m out for the night I’ll see ya in the morning! Tell the other girls I said goodnight as well.” you smiled brightly at them  
Yeri looked up in shock and several things across the shop fell, which you knew was because you probably scared her enough to stop the spell she was using to move them around, “Oh wow y/n, way to scare a girl huh! Get home safe alright, don’t forget to wear the charm Irene gave you ok! We want you in one piece for tomorrow prin- uh y/n!” it was then Joy started glaring at Yeri but you just brushed it off and said your farewells, glad to have finished with a successful day.   
Walking out of the shop, you remembered being scared at first to walk down the alley to the shop because of how it seemed to go forever and it looked like their was a few dark clouds above, Wendy was the one that explained it’s all a spell to try and keep away humans from entering. She had a good laugh at your explanation of the alley that day and ever since then you haven’t been frightened to walk to and from it,  especially with Irene’s protective charm around your neck.  
Said charm was very magnificent with a gold rope chain that held the small white fire opal stone which was surrounded by more gold to keep it in place, it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry you have ever seen in your life and were very hesitant to wear such a thing. But after a whole speech made by the pretty brunette, in the end she said it was made for you and only you to wear and keep yourself protected, so how could you refuse such a gift.  
Walking down the long alley, it was cold that night but thankfully you lived within walking distances to your apartment, taking a shortcut here and there through the woods never hurt anybody and you weren’t going to let small tall-tales keep you from going home as soon as you could from this cold!  
Right as you stepped out of the alley you saw a figure across the street, with his backside to you and a phone to his ear. The man was very tall, with broad shoulders and a lean form, he donned a black leather jacket with a pair of black ripped jeans, even from the back this man did look good. But it was then you felt a strange feeling bubble up inside all of a sudden, almost as if you wanted to go to him. You didn’t know how long you stood there staring at the man but you’re guessing he could feel your presence because he slowly turned around to look, but you really didn’t want to look like some creepy lady that just came out of a dark ominous alley, so you turned right around and sprinted to your apartment. You didn’t stop until you got to the building, unlocked the door and dashed inside. It wasn’t until then that you felt the tears run down your face and the heaviness of your heart. Not being able to sleep that night you wondered, just who was that man and why were you feeling this way?  
┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«  
“You would think that me being over a thousand years old those two would have a little faith in me, but noooooo they said I’m unhinged and that I need some balance in my life, what kind of bullshit is this Johnny I mean come on I needed answers and I got them thats what fucking matters here” Sehun yelled into the phone, not caring for anyone hearing what he was saying, they’ll just think he’s some crazy man anyways.   
“Well you know I don’t involved myself with your family drama for a reason Sehun, but just listen to the King and Crown Prince alright? They only want the best for you, anyways you see the coven yet or what!”   
Damn him for being right.. “I’m outside the alley waiting for them to close up, I’ll call you after when I go back to the mansion, just make sure you’re there by the time I’m done alright, we have some catching up to do my good friend”   
“Yeah, yeah you know I’m there, Johnny out!” ending the call   
“that damn kid, what am I going to do with him” the young prince sighed, and just as he was finished, Sehun decided to look at who was staring at him for the past five minutes, their smell was masked but Sehun could sense it was coming from the alley. Turning around now he couldn’t even get a glimpse of said being because they decided to run straight into the other direction, which led to the woods. Who the hell is running into the woods at this time of night?! One less person to deal with he guessed, but at least now Sehun can head into the shop.  
Walking across the street and into the alley, Sehun got to the front door in less a second thanks to his speed. Seeing that the door was unlocked thankfully he stepped in to see the lovely witches that he oh so missed, but instead of announcing his presence right away Sehun wanted to play a little game with them to see if they were still keeping themselves on their toes. Instead he hid myself behind on the more tidied up bookcases and listened to them talking, it sounded like Joy was scolding Yeri for something…   
“Yeri we can’t make mistakes like that around her alright! She’s not who we remember her to be, we have to let that go for now!”   
“You don’t think I know that! I miss her more than anything, it hurts that we work side by side like this and she doesn’t even realize what we are to her!” Yeri sounded like she was overwhelmed at the moment, what were they even talking about, more like who were they talking about?! but that didn’t matter right now because Sehun need to meet Irene as soon as possible, so it was probably a good time to come out of hiding..  
“You know, leaving the door unlocked could make it for any unforgiving creature just to walk right in” Sehun sang out, clearly that was a bad idea because of the screams he got from Joy and Yeri and they looked as if Sehun was a ghost, at this he really couldn’t help but laugh at their faces.   
“Sehun! Are you trying to give us a damn heart attack, just cause were immortal doesn’t mean we don’t get scared” Joy cried out  
“Awww c’mon, it was funny! You know I do it every time I come by, I mean I have been doing it for a few centuries now you think you would get used to it silly girls” going up to them now to give them a strong embrace and smile, Sehun pulled away only to see that they didn’t seem like themselves, something was very off with those two… but he didn’t want to pry especially since he haven’t been here in a while, maybe Irene will tell him the full story when he sees her. “Is Irene upstairs in her office? I have some things I need to talk about” at this the two girls gave him a worried look… not making his uneasiness go away they just nodded and told Sehun to head up, stating that she’s probably expecting him.  
Walking up the spiral metal staircase at the end of the shop and into the hallway that led into their rooms, Sehun walked until he reached the last door, already sensing something wrong inside. Hesitating for a bit, he’s worried for what’s to come, Sehun haven’t seen her in quite some time so there was a lot to talk about, not to mention his recent activities around the globe that she probably already knew about. Opening the door and stepping into the dimly lit room, nothing in the world could prepare him for walking into that room and seeing Irene, a witch he haven’t seen cry since that day, on the floor holding his wife’s old dress and running her fingers across the fabric, with tears down her face, while rocking back and forth almost as if she was in a trance. What in the hell was happening, just when things couldn’t get more fucked huh… It wasn’t until Sehun slammed the door shut in anger that she noticed his presence and there was only so much Sehun could say to get her to snap out of it, “We need to talk”.   
┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«  
unknown p.o.v  
Downstairs of Moonlight Melody Mystic Shop  
“Joy do you think he’s going to figure it out”  
“Yeri shhhhhhh, don’t talk so loud we don’t have a spell up for this, we’ll talk later!”  
“But what if he finds out I mean it’s only a matter of time! What if Irene Unnie is up there and she’s doing it again, he’s going to find out!”  
“Well I guess we’re going to find out wh-”  
it was then the two girls heard the the door open to Irene’s chambers and a few moments later the sound of it slamming shut. Now the two witches gave each other a worried look  
“He knows” they said in unison. 


	5. III

before:  
Smiling at the young woman beside you, you put out your arm to stop her from walking in further with you “Thank you, but I’d prefer to be alone tonight I can handle the rest from here madame” you thanked the sweet maid, now slowly moving forward to the hot bath waiting for you.  
Letting your long velvet robes fall off your body, you carefully entered the bath and let out a large sigh you didn’t know you were holding in. You had closed your eyes and just let the water envelope you like a warm blanket, letting it take away all the tension in your body. Rolling your neck around and moving further into the bath, you already felt so much better. The stress from the previous activities beforehand had all washed away and you were left in the soft orange lighting of the room and the smell of roses around you, letting you know it was the end of the day and tomorrow would be the start of something new.   
Thinking of tomorrow brought you immense amount a joy.  
One year  
One year since you married your lover, the man you never thought would be the best thing to ever come into your life, and tomorrow just like He promised, would be the start of eternity together.  
He wanted at least one year for you to remain the way you were, human. You two made a promise the night of your wedding, after you two had made love, that after one year forever would be a vow that will be fulfilled. He just wanted you to live out your human days and do everything you could before turning you into the same creature He was. He called himself a monster but you hushed him that night and said He was your husband and nothing less of a great man that you knew He was.  
It was now feeling like hours in the tub but in reality only a few minutes before you heard something clatter behind you, still keeping your eyes closed, you thought it was probably your husband coming in to come join you in the bath, but he would’ve jumped in already with how fast he would’ve wanted to join your bare body in the warm bath.   
Hearing the slow footsteps come faster now you opened your eyes wide now and tried to turn your head to see the intruder until you felt the person behind right behind now and direct something sharp and cold right to your chest. Before you could even scream for the maids or anyone they quickly slammed their other hand on your mouth to quiet your attempts.   
“Oh y/n, if only you made the right decision a year ago and we wouldn’t be in this mess, but I guess those demons do have a way to persuade anyone to think they know they’re making good choices”  the voice harshly whispered while having the dagger at your chest pressed deeper in the skin, causing a drop of blood to emerge and fall, but you knew that voice and now pure fear was coursing through your veins.  
“Why? Why are you doing this to me, I thought you were killed in war!” you cried out, sobs wrecking through as you know the end is near now and no hope of someone to save you.   
“I thought I mentioned this when we first met princess, if I can’t have you no one can, and just some life advice, it’s never good to make the same mistake twice” the man behind you whispered softly into your ear, and before you could scream out your lovers name for help, the long dagger placed directly against your naked skin was plunged into your heart, and thus leaving you to fall into the cold arms of death itself  
┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«  
┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«  
Hearing your alarm go off indicating the start of the day, you already knew it was going to end up in shambles. Any kind of sleep you got last night ended up with you waking up in a cold sweat and anxiety coursing through you, all you could remember from the nightmares was hell. This was a few hours ago.. and you’d been awake ever since.  
Slowly getting out of bed and finding where you left your pants, you moved to the kitchen to make a new pot of coffee, hoping it would help you just a little bit for the rest of the day. Standing there and waiting, you thought just what was that dream last night, it wasn’t like usual ones where you know your dreaming and you’re going with whatever’s going on, no this was something completely different. It felt as if you lived through this before, everything felt too real to you; the emotions you felt, the fear running through you, it was so overwhelming to the point you just wanted to throw up even thinking about it, maybe you should ask one of the girls to help you understand what it meant and why you were so affected by this.   
Grabbing the now hot pot, you poured in into your mug for the day and didn’t bother with any cream or sugar, what you needed was caffeine and a lot of it.   
Moving back to your room, you quickly started to get ready for work, it was getting colder in your little town, some snow fell the other day too so you opted for a blush colored sweater, with a pair of black skinny jeans and your very loved and worn out combat boots, just as you thought you were all ready to go head out for the day, your necklace caught your eye and realized you took it off last night. Moving back to put in on, right as you clasped it around your neck you instantly felt a bit of calmness wash through, you felt as if you could finally let out a deep breath and breathe for a moment, strange but were you glad for that.   
Walking to work that morning wasn’t anything new or exciting and you could only hope the said could be said about the rest of the day. Oh but only if that were really true, immediately walking through the door, the previous calming feeling you would feel from being inside was replaced by a sense of apprehension in the air. Not only this but none of the girls were around, which didn’t make sense because the shop did open in 30 minutes and usually there would be 50 different things in the air, boxes thrown around and Irene making sure it all looked perfect in the front of the place, after all this was one of her most pride and joys.   
You walked around the back a few times hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the witches but none were to be found, moving the curtain seperating the backroom from the whole shop you moved over to the front and started to walk around there too, moving over to your favorite spot of the place you gasped in shock as you did find one of the girls but not in the way you were hoping.   
In front of you sat Irene, but she looked as if she saw a ghost and sat there unmoving for what you could only guess a while and it scared the hell out of you.   
“I-irene, are you okay?” you slowly moved towards her, almost frightened to actually speak louder in case it also scared her as well, but she showed no signs of acknowledgement, and continued to sit there unblinking and with a look of distress across her face, this time you actually sat down next to her and placed your hand on her shoulder, and right at the touch of your hand on her skin, she actually jumped backed and grabbed at her chest in panic, but you did the same for you weren’t expecting that kind of reaction from the usually collected witch.  
“Y/n! W-when did you get here, I’m sorry for scaring you” she let out, having a look of concern towards you  
“I just got here but I didn’t see any of you guys around, is there something wrong Irene you looked a bit out of it for a moment”  
“Oh… Um the shop is actually closed for the day because we have some special friends coming back in and they’re stopping by, the girls are probably getting ready upstairs right now but you should go home y/n I’m sorry we didn’t let you know sooner.. I told Yeri to text you last night but I guess she forgot”   
Irene was talking to you know almost like she was anxious for you to stay any longer, but it would make sense with everything going on around the place  
“Okay, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then right? Same time and everyth- Oh before I forget it! I needed some help with something and you seem like the gal to come to” you blurt out, since you weren’t going to see any of the girls till tomorrow and Irene was with you now, you wanted to ask her about the dream you had last night and if it meant anything.  
“Are you sure it can’t wait till next time honey, these people could be here any minute and I would hate for you to be caught up in everything, I promise to answer any question you have” she urged getting up now signaling you to also get up and be on your way  
“Yeah of course! Sorry to be a bother I’ll see you guys tomorrow”  
“See you tomorrow y/n I’ll let the other know you stopped by” she hugged you and went to walk you out through the back as she sometimes does, but before the both of you could move any further, the bell that hangs above the front door rang making it known someone had just walked through.  
 At this Irene’s hand on your arm grew slightly tighter. And in the next second, it went off again, as another person just walked in as well and this time Irene’s grip on your arm became even tighter causing your to hiss in slight pain but she didn’t look sorry at all, in fact her eyes grew wider at the sound of the bell ringing again making it now 3 people having come into the shop.  
“Wait here and don’t move until I come back okay y/n” Irene spoke softly almost not hearing it at all  
She quickly moved between the shelves and you assumed met with the three people that had just walked in, hearing slight chatter between the four. Sitting down on the love seat you waited and waited and waited for Irene to come back, checking your phone now and then. It’s been almost thirty minutes and she still hasn’t come back.  
Hearing light but fast footsteps come near you now, you got up expecting to see Irene but came face to face with the youngest witch Yeri  
“Y/n! I’m so glad you’re here, come let’s go upstairs and talk” now she was grabbing at your hand and dragging you through the shelves and up to the spiral staircase.   
This was your first time actually coming up these stairs to their living space and you were amazed at how regal and ornate the place looked, but before you could admire the space around you Yeri had opened a door and moved the two of you inside to what looked like her room. Now you were the one left standing with wide eyes and an opened mouth and lucky for Yeri, you hadn’t noticed her move her hands and speak a spell that would allow the two of you to go unheard by the others in the place.  
“Damn I knew you guys were successful with the shop but I didn’t realize how successful I guess” murmuring to yourself and at this Yeri giggled at you  
“Come on let’s sit and chat, I even got us some coffee and cookies to enjoy, just don’t tell Wendy I took her cookies okay..” and now you were the one giggling at the young girl  
Sitting down together now onto the plush white sofa, you were handed a cup of coffee and sat in front of Yeri, and conversation flowed easily between the two of you for a while, you two laughed and sighed and spoke almost as if it was two best friend’s who haven’t talked in a long time and it was now that you thought you could actually ask Yeri about your dream last night.  
Everything about it just screamed not normal, and you didn’t get why it was affecting you as much as it was, your mood went down and all over the place after you watched that man across the street the day before and started to feel as if your heart was coming in but it didn’t make sense why especially when you didn’t see his face, just his back and just because it was a nice looking back view doesn’t stray away from the fact you don’t know the man  
Guessing that she could see the deep thoughts running through your head, Yeri reached out and held your hands in hers, giving you a smile and right then and there you felt like crying and she could probably tell as well  
“Oh y/n, tell me whats wrong” she cooed and it was then the tears fell down your face and you couldn’t stop them  
“Yeri… I don’t know why I’m feeling this way, ever since I saw that man last night I have such a weight on myself and I had such a bad nightmare that I couldn’t sleep the rest of the night but I don’t understand it at all” you sobbed into her arms.  
She was now rubbing your back and caressing you while giving you a look of sympathy, but it was then her look was one of confusion  
“Wait a minute, what man did you run into last night? Was this after work? What kind of dream did you have? Did you not wear the necklace to bed? Was this all just recently?” but realizing that you were giving her only a wide eyed look that mimicked the look a child would give to their mother, she knew that you could only answer so many questions at a time, “Just start from the beginning okay y/n”   
And so you did, there wasn’t much to tell but you told her about the man you saw across the road, the emotions you were feeling after and when you got home, your nightmare, you taking off your necklace off last night for some reason, the feeling of tension and fear you felt before wearing it again, and finally everything leading up to where you are now, with Yeri in her room.  
“Wow… I guess it was a good job on my part not texting you last night huh, but y/n I’m sorry but I don’t know what to tell you, the only thing that I can say as of right now is that everything will make sense soon okay. We’re all in a waiting game at this point.” she solemnly said to you and before you could ask why she said it was probably a good time for you to go and that you weren’t even supposed to be here in the first place. So the two of you got up now and walked out the door but instead of walking into an empty hallway you crashed right into what you first thought as a wall.  
And there was no time to think exactly what it really was for you were soon to meet the floor before a pair of arms grabbed at your form and saved you from the fall. Having not registered you had your eyes closed throughout your embarrassment, you opened them and looked up to see a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes look down at you with the most stunned look across his face, a look that you should’ve been used to by now after receiving it five times, but this time the man was breathing heavily and had tears forming in his eyes and they kept darting across your face and body, almost like he was making sure you were really there. You were also starting to feel your heart beat out of your chest and your bated breath but neither of you were the first to speak, instead it was Irene who was only a few feet away and she screamed out in panic a name you hadn’t heard till now but it had struck something within you  
“Sehun! No wait!” she shrieked understanding what just happened between the two of you and what would come from this and it was then you slowly raised your gaze and looked right into his eyes, letting out a gasp in return, making your world go deep into the void.


	6. IV

1320, Kingdom of Aeolus  
14 days before your birthday

All you could think of at the moment was this is the most awkward situation you’ve ever been in  
It was currently breakfast time and what better way to spend it with the princes and king of Goryeo, I mean it wasn’t like you were seated directly in front of Prince Sehun and he wouldn’t stop gazing at you or that Minseok and Junmyeon kept giving you sly looks and laughing to themselves, which by the way didn’t help with the heat currently taking refuge upon your face.  
But you did what any princess would do in a situation, so you kept your shoulders back, elbows way beyond the table, neck high and held a smile across your face while enjoying the breakfast before you. It wasn’t until Prince Chanyeol was speaking to you did you lose a bit of composure..  
“So Princess, it’s safe to assume you had many suitors court you, did you find an interest in any”  
he gave you a soft smile but you knew he was teasing you on the inside but not only that, you heard what sounded like a muffled growl in front of you but all you saw was Prince Sehun reaching for his glass and quickly bring it to his lips  
“Of course there has been many suitors but I haven’t found any interest in them, I have my heart still out there waiting I suppose”  
“Last I heard, the young Prince of Lycaon, Isa, took quite a liking to you, so much so he is said to attend your party in two weeks”  
At his mention of Prince Isa you cringed and looked down onto your plate in distaste now as did Minseok and Junmyeon, that name wasn’t a very loved one between the three of you.  
You and Isa used to be civil and friendly with each other, that’s all you thought it was but apparently he did not. He became enamored with you and wanted to marry you long ago but after your constant refusal he turned very cold and you two hadn’t spoken since.   
“Chanyeol if you’re so interested in our Princess’ love life then why don’t you try to win her heart” Prince Baekhyun chuckled taking a swing of his glass that most certainly was not wine inside.  
Before anyone else could chime in, you heard the sound of a chair being pushed back and you looked up to see Prince Sehun get up and storm out of the room, with fists clenched and jaw tense.  
“Someone can’t take a joke” Baekhyun murmured  
“Well then, I guess this breakfast is over now, lets move to the salon to chat shall we” Minseok suggested and you were thankful for that because you actually wanted to find Prince Sehun to see if he was okay.   
All the Princes had gotten up and moved now to the Salon, you right behind them, decided to move on forward to see if you catch the young Prince. Walking down the hallways, up and down the stairs of the castle, you still hadn’t seen a sign of the boy and the heels you were wearing were starting to be a pain. Leaning on the railing that looked over the gardens you reached down, hiked up your dress and took off the heels and left them perfectly on the floor where the didn’t belong. You then saw movement in the corner of your eye so you were more than surprised to look up and see Sehun, trying not to laugh at your “un-lady like” doings.   
Scrambling to stand straight and give the Prince a bow, you were starting to feel very small in his gaze and it wasn’t until you heard him speak did you get a rush of heat throughout your entire body  
“Well Minseok and Junmyeon did say you could be a bit unbothered by things little did I know huh Princess” he sighed almost seemingly as if he had distaste in your actions. You looked at him with wide eyes ready to defend yourself but he started to laugh and move closer to you, giving you a warm smile, “Don’t look so worried Princess y/n, you could do the most unlady like actions and I would still not think any less of you.”  
Now it was your turn to laugh and smile at him. “Thank you Prince Sehun that's good to know. I actually got a bit tired from walking around the castle because I was looking to see where you had gone”   
“Oh well why would you trouble yourself with something like that now?”  
“I-I wanted to see if you were ok.. I guess you don’t like your brothers teasings towards me that much” you whispered, playing with your fingers as to avoid looking at Sehun now  
Grabbing your hands, Sehun stopped the twiddling and held them before he reached one hand over to caress your cheek making you stare up at him. Rubbing his thumb back and forth on your cheek, the Prince had not stopped looking at you with such thoughtful care.  
“Princess, of course I hated what they speaking when in regards to you, I’m sorry for making you worry I promise it won’t happen again”  
Cupping his hand that held your cheek you moved it down to hold it softly and gave Sehun and confused look “Can you tell me why though Prince Sehun, I want to know why”   
“That’s because I want to be the one that wins your heart y/n, and I was hoping you would let me” he confidently let out and before you could inquire any further, the young Prince moved even closer than you thought possible and held you between the railings, giving you a kiss upon your forehead before swiftly walking away.

 

8 days before your birthday  
Over the course of the last few days to say they were eventful would be an understatement.  
You had tried on about 50 dresses, picked about 30 flowers from the garden for the center pieces, tasted over 15 different cake flavors, greeted over 300 guests arriving to the kingdom for your big day, but the most eventful times of the past four days were your closeness to the prince’s, specifically Prince Sehun.  
After your encounter in the hallway, you two had not stopped seeing each other and you felt the butterflies in your stomach at each meeting. The only small downside to these meetings was that they were rarely alone; though it felt like this was on purpose for some reason.  
Finally getting away from all the chaos, you secretly made your way to the castle gardens and brought out your favorite book you kept in a little nook of the wall. You were glad to get away from everything going on, this was probably the first time you had successfully gotten out and enjoyed some alone time, which you were thankful for.   
Reaching the spot you were looking for, you went towards the old wooden bench placed in front of the wall of roses and got straight into your novel. Letting the cool breeze hug you and smelling the aromatic scent of the roses, this was always your happy place, no one knew of this little spot in the gardens except for you and the head gardener who helped you take care of the spot. But you were grateful of the fact it was a doozy to find your way through the maze to get to it and that no one would think to look here when they think your hiding in your room most of the time. However you would rather be out here free than locked up in that stuffy place.   
Reading out here felt like hours to you and truthfully it was since the sun was slowly coming down, thinking that was odd since you left the quarters around afternoon time and no one has called out your name once, putting the book down you went to stand up until you saw a figure to your left move and saw someone you didn’t expect to see at your secret spot.  
Standing up hastily, you smoothed out your dress and looked at the man in front of you with wide eyes of surprise, “ Prince Sehun, h-how did you find me here? I'm sorry for the trouble you might've had” at this he just chuckled at your nervousness and smiled at you, “I did hear from Minseok and Junmyeon you liked to sneak away when your stressed so when half the castle went looking for you I told them it was no need and I would just find you myself Princess”   
You thought your heart skipped a beat at his explanation and you felt a growing sensation within you that just made you want to run into his arms right then and there, letting yourself take a few steps forward you were in awe of the man in front of you. This was nothing you have ever felt before for a person, all other suitors were annoying and pretentious, only wanting to speak to you to gain status, but with Sehun, you felt like you and him had something that no one could explain.   
“Thank you for that, you didn’t have to go through all that to look for me...” you whispered but then you had a small idea in your head and you hoped he would say yes, “Prince Sehun, since you’re already here with me, would you like to sit and stay with me? If that's okay with you” oh god you were blushing so hard and you couldn’t even look at him at the moment.   
“I thought you’d never ask y/n... Come let’s sit and we can talk about anything you would like” Sehun cooed, taking ahold of your hand and taking you back to the bench.   
And so the two of you did talk about everything and anything you two thought of. You told him about your childhood and your family, you spoke of the kingdom and how sometimes you would wear commoners clothing and walk around the cities and towns enjoying the atmosphere with your people. Sehun spoke about his brothers and all their time together over the course of over a thousand years, he told you about all the places he’s seen, the people he’s met and all the trouble him and his brothers would get into. It made you happy that Sehun could speak so freely with you and be open about what he is, he recounted on all the people that looked at him differently after discovering the truth of his true nature, but you just took hold of his hand near you and let him know you would never judge him or his brothers for what they are.   
It was then just a comforting silence that followed, the air felt calm and you knew you were safe with Sehun next to you, but you did feel the tiredness of the day catching up to you now. Before you knew it you found home on Sehun’s shoulder and rested your head there, letting your eyes droop, leaving you to fall swiftly asleep.  
┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«  
Sehun’s p.o.v  
Sehun couldn’t believe what just happened; if his heart was actually beating, it would be going insane at this whole situation. The second he heard the castle staff try to find you, he compelled them not to worry and that he would just find you himself. Truthfully he didn’t want his brothers to get involved and monopolize you again even though they do know you’re his mate, but they didn’t care and wanted to keep you for themselves to mess with him. It wasn’t hard for Sehun to find you either because of what his oldest brothers had mentioned and the fact the pull was leading him directly to where you are. And he fell in love with how you were, so innocent and carefree, not paying attention to the world around you. Sehun had seen a million things in his lifetime on this Earth, but none of them compared at all to the sight of you.   
And when you actually asked him to join you and talk, oh how he felt immense joy inside, he knew you felt the bond between you two and that made him even happier than can be. His eyes never left your shy form at all when you spoke and he saw your body was needing rest after the day you had, so it was no surprise you started to fall asleep, Sehun just didn’t think it would be upon his shoulder.   
Careful as to not to disturb your slumber, he had his arm under your legs and was standing up with you in his arms carrying you bridal style. Instead of letting his speed take him to your chambers in less than a second and leave you there to rest, he simply walked his way through the maze, enjoying the feeling of you in his arms.   
Moving into the castle now, he was thankful for not running into any of the maids or your ladies in waiting and as he got closer to your chambers now he felt hopeful for the days to come. Opening the doors to your room, he gently placed you onto the bed and moved the covers over you so you wouldn’t get cold in the night. Giving you one last look, he placed a small kiss on your forehead, letting his lips rest there for a moment before leaving your room swiftly. Shutting the door as quietly as possible he let out a puff of breath and went towards his chambers on the other side of the castle. But before he could take a step, Minseok, Junmyeon and Yixing were standing right in front of him.  
“You know, compelling the staff and not letting them know where you were off to wasn’t nice Sehun, if you wanted to spend some alone time with the Princess you could’ve just said something” Yixing scolded and the other two brothers nodded their heads in agreement  
“Yes Sehun if you just told us you wanted to rendezvous with our Princess that we introduced you to after constant lecturing on the fact you had to come here, even though you had no intentions of coming with us you-” Minseok was saying but Junmyeon cut him off before he could let him share his life story,  
“Just next time Sehun, be a little patient with us, especially the other boys; they don’t know y/n like Minseok and I do so they’re excited to speak with her, after all she is your mate and you are the first out of all of us to find one.” Junmyeon added and now he was starting to feel a bit bad about his actions, but if it wasn’t for his actions today, you two wouldn’t have gotten as close as you did so he did have to give himself some credit there.  
“I’m sorry for what I did but can we all get some rest now though... I would appreciate it we could leave the conversation for the morning time so the others can also hear” Sehun asked and with that the four brothers were gone in a flash leaving no trace of any meeting behind.   
┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«  
y/n’s p.o.v  
Waking up in the morning you were a bit confused on how you were in your bed at the moment; last thing you remembered was you and Prince Sehun talking in the gardens... Oh no you thought, you accidentally fell asleep on the Prince... Moving to get up now and try to relieve yourself from the embarrassment, you saw something new in the corner of your eye and noticed a small array of roses on your bedside table, specifically the roses that were behind you yesterday in the garden; not only were they perfectly cut and arranged, but you noticed a little card wedged between the petals and went to grab it. Opening it up your heart soared at the little note that your Prince left behind  
“Princess,   
Thank you for the evening, I can only hope we have much more of these as the days go by and that you open your heart to me with time  
yours truly,   
Sehun”   
Now you were eager to get the day started in hopes of running into Sehun again. Your maids had come in and assisted you with your dress and made you look presentable and you were on your way to breakfast. Over the days it’s mostly been your parents seated with you for breakfast or the Princes and King or both, but nothing could prepare you to walk into the dining area and see the last person you wanted to be around.   
“Goodmorning sweetheart, come let’s sit for breakfast, Prince Isa has joined us as well this morning to eat and chat with us” Your mother smiled, seemingly enjoyed how the morning has gone so far with the the presence of Prince Isa here, little did she know how cruel he was, but he just gave you a knowing smile of his and said his good mornings as well  
“I thought the Princes would be seated here this morning” you asked your parents but they just shrugged,  
“King Minseok had told me they had to run a few errands and that they would be here mid afternoon again, instead of worrying about them why don’t you chat with Prince Isa dear, he’s been waiting to sit with you for a long time” your father addressed but you were disappointed at how this turn of events were going.   
Staring ahead at said boy, you couldn’t believe what he was doing right now, trying to use your parents against you and have you all to himself like this, making whatever appetite you had completely gone. He just sat there, smirk on his face eating away but you didn’t want to even be here let alone have a conversation with Isa.   
Isa was a spoiled, senseless brat that couldn’t take no for an answer, so when you told him countless times no to courting with him, he took a left turn and turned into a complete jerk set out to ruin your life. And he almost did countless times, trying to involve your names into scandals that would surely ruin your name. Luckily your ladies came to the rescue many times as did Minseok and Junmyeon once and that occasion actually happened on your 16th birthday.   
You had gone outside for a bit of fresh air from the party and immediately Isa was there trying to cause a big scene, clearly drunk and incoherent, he almost attacked you that night if it was for the two brothers coming outside right when they heard you calling for someone for help. Ever since that night you detested Isa even greater than before and Minseok and Junmyeon hated the boy with all their being, even if it was their first meeting with him.   
Isa isn’t the only one however to try and pull these kinds of stunts, he’s just the only one that can get away with doing it over and over again because of Lycaon’s ties with Aeolus and how strong they are. You know your parents secretly hope for you to marry with one of their heirs, preferably with Isa or his younger brother but Isa is the epitome of the devil and his younger brother tastes are well, men, which you didn’t mind and actually had some lovely conversations with the younger one, but Isa was always there to ruin it all.   
You were brought out of your thoughts at the sound of his voice and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes now,  
“So y/n I was thinking for the day we could-” Isa was explaining but you dropped your fork causing it to clatter against the glass plate and got up from the table, causing everyone to look at you in shock  
“No thank you I actually forgot, I have other affairs to attend to right now and actually forever, so if you will excuse me I have to manage these affairs. Father, Mother I hope you enjoy your breakfast!” you responded and made your way out of the dining area. Your parents would not be happy with you but you didn't care, all you wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry because of how angry he made you. Feigning illness to your maids you made way back to your chambers and sat in your room till it came time around mid afternoon for when the princes should come back.   
But you guessed you fell asleep again because of the boredom and now the sky was painted with oranges and pinks letting you know it was way past mid afternoon. Flying the covers off and leaping out of your bed, you rushed out of your room only to bump into the one person you were hoping to see today, but that was overshadowed by the fear of now falling after running into said person until you felt his arms wrap around you, keeping you steady now.  
“Well thats a pleasant way to be greeted princess, guess I did sweep you off your feet” Sehun chuckled making your entire face blush at your whole mishap just then.  
Staring at him now you couldn't help but also grin at him, “I was actually on my way to find you Sehun” you started to move ahead and go to your favorite spot, “Let’s chat!”  
┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«  
Day of your birthday  
Waking up before the sun rose when you fell asleep way past the time any normal princess would usually isn’t that great, but you were feeling ecstatic. Not getting up, you laid in the solace of your bed, thinking over the last week.   
Not only had you grow to love Prince Sehun but you also had a chance to spend more time with the other Princes and those moments were the happiest in the 18 years of your life, each day would bring laughs, jokes, stories and tears of happiness to your time with them and those men were like the brothers you’ve always wanted which you did say over a late dinner the night before; it was the first time you saw Junmyeon and Minseok cry as well and it only got worse from there because next thing you know you have six more crying men on your hands and one off on the corner laughing at his older brothers. Safe to say that night was full of sweet emotions and joy all around.   
Now all that you wanted to do was get ready for the day and have fun with all your friends and family, and all those who came from far and wide to your celebration. Speaking of which your ladies were already knocking on your door waiting to be let in.  
“Happy Birthday Princess y/n!” the five girls screamed out, making you wince in surprise but smile at what they had in their hands.   
Yerim carried the bouquet of flowers: soft pink roses with baby’s breath and small lavender to accent  
Sooyoung had in her hand a glass box with a crystal lining carrying a pair of diamond heels  
Seungwan carried a box identical but carrying matching jewelry instead  
Seulgi was holding a Burgundy ball gown with a manageable train that flowed along with a flowered textured fabric giving the illusion of them being on the dress  
and lastly, Joohyun held the crown that tied it all together  
Joohyun was beaming at you, excited for what was to come, “Well let’s get started shall we”

 

“Alright Princess, you’re ready to steal the hearts of everyone in the kingdom” Seungwan gushed while placing her hands over her heart in a laughing matter, making you blush  
“I think the only heart she wants to steal is that of a young prince that has 8 other brothers swooning over her” Yerim winked, making your whole body heat up at her teasing. Thankfully Joohyun gave them a harsh glare making their laughter cease while putting a smile on her face as well.   
Before standing up you wanted to actually look at yourself in the mirror and see what others would be seeing tonight. Craning your neck to the right you saw yourself in the tall mirror there, looking at the work your ladies in waiting had did and you were amazed on the look they went for. Instead of them usually trying to experiment with bold, dark sultry colors, you looked the same but then not the same; your eyes were lined lightly, with a soft peach tone over your eyelids complicating the color of your eyes, with your lashes looking a bit darker and longer but still natural, your cheeks were lightly dusted with rose showing a bit of pink across, in the high points of your face, the light would shine beautifully there accentuating your structure and your lips were a beautiful mauve with a lovely shine across. You felt beautiful.   
Feeling overwhelmed at the job they had done, you had a few tears trying to make way, “Joohyun, Seulgi, Seungwan, Sooyoung, Yerim... Thank you for your help, it truly does mean a lot to me. I love you all as if you were my sisters”  
Rushing to come over and give their embrace, the five girls held onto you tight while letting out a sniffle here and there  
Joohyun was the last to detach from you but she just sighed and closed her eyes, “Come on, let’s get you going before your lover comes to steal you away”

 

All eyes were on you the second your name was announced, walking down a flight of over 100 marble steps, while managing a heavy dress and trying to do it all in a ladylike manner is not as easy as it sound, but you did pretty well since you made it all the way down without missing a step. You looked into the massive ballroom to see hundreds of people giving you smiles, some are crying some are neutral and then there was one face you’ve been dying to see all day long. Prince Sehun was right in front, dead center giving you the most warmhearted look you’ve ever seen on a man and your heartbeat was uncontrollable at this.   
Your parents were the first to come to your side and giving the usual birthday speech, giving a toast and saying cheers and it was time for the partying to begin.   
You first wanted to sit down and let everything sink in before you went straight to dancing although, walking across the room, you plopped right onto your throne and let out a deep breath, now it was time to appreciate all the details and effort the staff and your kingdom put into the celebration. Smiling you looked to your right to see the mountains of gifts from friends, kingdoms, family and the people, all in different shapes and sizes; to the left you see the tables upon tables with lavish center pieces and ornate dining with some people sitting and chatting, some are eating and some are taking a break from all the dancing. Ahead of you was the most fun of all, the band in play tonight was a traveling one you stumbled upon one day on your secret trips to the villages and you had told Sehun about this, so Sehun gave this gift to you of the band for the night, making it one of many, but they played extravagant music making all your guests giddy and eager to sway the night away as were you about to now that you got a good look at the beauty of everything.  
Almost as if reading your mind a certain someone was clearing their throat beside you, turning to look you King Minseok bow and extend his hand towards you,   
“Princess y/n it would be an honor to have the first dance with you on this special day of yours” he grinned  
“Trust me Minseok, the honors all mine” you gushed, taking his hand you two went straight to the middle to start the traditional ball room dance of the kingdom, and after a few minutes Junmyeon came to cut in for his turn to dance as well. Your smile never left your face as all the princes were taking turns to dance with you, all made small talk and joked around but your heart was beating faster and faster as soon enough, Sehun was now asking Jongin to take your hand for a dance. Giving you one last hug and a wink, Jongin moved aside to dance with the other ladies in the room leaving you and Sehun to dance.   
Gently taking your right hand in his left, he placed his right hand on your waist and brought you a little closer to him, making the watching eyes of the people around you grow in surprise. Sehun didn’t care however as he smiled down at you and started the dance.   
Leaning even a bit in so he was looking down at you with the same look from before, he hummed in happiness to see you looking up expectently “You look radiant tonight Princess, I hope you’re enjoying your birthday as much as everyone else”   
“Of course I am, I’m even more so that we can finally have a dance together, that was one of my wishes you know Prince Sehun” you chimed, still looking up at him  
“Oh don’t you worry darling, I still have one last thing to give you before the night is over so don’t let anyone steal you away” he chuckled and all you wanted to do was kiss him then and there. You were so drawn to Sehun, usually you were never this bold with the men that tried to win your heart, but with Sehun it was just so easy to talk to him and be around him, it felt so natural.   
Sadly it came crashing down as other Princes and noble men were wanting to dance with you as well tonight, hoping they could be the special someone in your heart, but they didn’t know that spot was already filled by Sehun.   
Leaning over to whisper in your ear, Sehun quietly asked you to meet him outside once the clocks struck eleven, to which you happily obliged before letting him off and for you to dance with those waiting.   
You had probably danced with over 30 men before you heard eleven chimes from the grand clock signaling your time to find Sehun, bidding the noble man that had your hand in dance goodbye you moved across the floor trying to weave in-between them as to try to not draw too much attention but that was hard to do considering you’re the girl of the day. Which is why you weren’t surprised at someone harshly grabbing ahold of your forearm and turning you to face them just as you were about to make your way outside, but you had a scowl on your face the instant your eyes met those of the ones in front of you  
“Isa can I help you with something” you snapped  
“Well I felt left out Princess seeming as you gave every man here a dance but your future husband... what does that tell you about our relationship y/n” he chastised while reaching over to caress your cheek but you were quick to take a step back and smack his hand away from you. You were angry now at him for even insinuating any kind of relationship between you two, let alone marriage.   
“Isa, let me make this as clear as can be, I want nothing to do with you. I don’t want to dance with you, I don’t want to talk to you and I surely know I will never marry you, so instead of wasting my time any further, I’ll be going now” you hissed, knowing you were being rude and it wasn’t making you feel good, but what else could you do when he couldn’t get it through his head.   
Not sparing him another glance you make your way to where you were supposed to have met Sehun already but you find no one in sight. Panicking now, you thought you had spent too much time dealing with Isa that Sehun had gone back inside, with a pout on your face you were going to make you way back before that damn prince had to scare the life out of you  
Right behind you with arms ready and locked around your body, Sehun nonchalantly asked “Looking for someone” and you couldn’t help the little scream you gave in response before he lifted you in his arms and twirled you around, also making you laugh at his silly antics  
He turned you around and you gazed at him with a fake pout and whined “Sehunnnn, why are you trying to make my heart stop on my birthday” and his only response was to laugh at your face. Playfully hitting him in the shoulder, he groaned and grasped at it as if you actually hurt him before he had his hands on your waist in a flash and your back against the wall with his body pressed against yours. The playful look he carried before was washed away by the serious one he carried now and you had to look away.  
“Princess, look at me please” he whispered and you did as he said, slowly raising your eyes to meet his, “Do you remember Minseok and Junmyeon ever mentioning something to you about vampires and when they meet someone called a mate?” at his question, you gave him a questioning look before remembering that they had said something during the first few nights of their stay here but not much in detail.   
Sehun was now giving you an expectant gaze as so to explain what you knew, “They said a vampire’s mate is the most special being in the world to them and that once they find their mate, they’re together for eternity... Why are you asking me this Sehun” you questioned but truthfully you were scared now. Had Sehun found his mate and you were just this girl for fun? Did he find his forever in someone else when you were hoping you would be his?   
Sensing your anxiety and fear, Sehun cupped both your cheeks with his hands and you were staring deep into his brown eyes unable to focus on anything else and he didn’t say anything in that moment, instead he chose to answer your question with his lips on yours. You weren’t going to lie and say you weren’t expecting this tonight so it was no surprise you didn’t even hesitate to deepen the kiss because it was all too perfect. All the fear beforehand melted away as you kept your hands in Sehun's dark brown locks and let his hands roam across your body. Sehun’s lips caressing yours in a sweet taste, you let out a soft moan at how pleasing the feeling was but before it could go any further, Sehun was pulling away and resting his head on your chest, breathing heavily as you were too after what just happened.  
“Y/n... I’m asking because I wanted to know something” he purred, holding onto your body even tighter, “How would you feel if I told you, that you were my mate” and he had moved his head now to look down at you, with his red bright eyes on full display with the tips of his fangs protruding.  
Reaching your hand out to softly let your fingers glide across his cheek, you held it there as you answered him as confidently as you could, but his look gave you shivers down your spine at the same time.  
“Prince Sehun, I would love nothing more than to spend forever with you” you softly told him. It was then you saw the tears in his eyes and heard the sniffle come from him, “Sehun, what’s wrong? Was it what I said... if this isn't what you wanted it’s okay we can just- oh!” he didn’t let you finish because he lifted you in his arms and hugged you tighter than anyone ever has. Without letting you down, he still had the tears in his eyes but with a bright expression on the rest of his face, “Princess, you don’t understand how long I've been waiting for my mate, so when I found you, someone who is so beautiful inside and out, you can't begin to fathom the intense feelings I have and with time they’ll only grow stronger for you, y/n” he confessed and you felt your own tears trail down your face.   
“So I’m guessing this was my final gift then” you mused lightheartedly, so Sehun couldn’t help himself when he brought you down to kiss you again, shorter but still sweet this time.   
“Yes sweetheart, this was my gift to you as you are to me”  
┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«  
Present Day, Moonlight Melody Mystic Shop; Upstairs  
The light likely coming from the window to the side was the culprit to rousing you out of your slumber at the moment, but it was what you saw around you that really woke you up.  
You saw the girls from the shop, all huddled near the bed you were on, with Irene beside you giving you a deathly terrified look on her face, but it was then your turned to see three new faces also giving you the same gaze, filling you with confusion as to what was going on.  
Two of them had kept themselves at the foot of the bed you were on while the other was by your side, almost like he wanted to reach out to you but was stopping himself. This was so confusing for you. Touching your forehead you rubbed it to alleviate the headache that was there but you were so dumbfounded at your current state and the three strangers.   
Last thing you remember was leaving the shop at the end of the day and seeing that stranger, then you went home and had the rush of emotions and came into the work the next day. Nothing else reigned into your brain at what happened after or why your in a bed with eight people looking at you like you grew a second head. Thankfully Irene was the first to speak up out of them all,  
“y/n sweetie, do you remember what happened yesterday” she worried while reaching over to hold your hand. You kept thinking about it but nothing came to mind no matter how hard you tried but then the bed dipped on the other side and you turned to actually look at the man now.   
He was very tall, with broad shoulders and a lean body, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes that felt like an abyss to you, he had on a leather jacket with a ripped black shirt and matching jeans to go along with it, giving him a very “bad boy” vibe but his expression was the complete opposite. Instead he gave you one of pure concern and worry as he kept looking at you up and down as if you were broken all over, until he met your eyes and froze.  
It was a few seconds before he spoke and even then it was a soft whisper that you barely heard, “Do you, remember me y/n?”   
You were shocked at this man knowing your name and how easily it flowed out of his mouth, it sounded so perfect coming from him and you were in awe for some time until you realized you actually hadn’t had a clue who he was all you felt was a deep feeling inside you that wanted to cry at the moment. You guessed you really were crying because he reached out his hand to wipe away the tears that were now falling but you kept feeling the waves of emotions run through you. His voice was like an angel and his touch against your cheek was like fire that you didn’t want to stray away from. But why were you reacting to him like this, looking up at his expectant gaze you gulped in fear because you knew he wasn’t going to like this answer but it was the only one you had for him  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t remember you”


	7. V

“I’m sorry, but I can’t remember you”  
Hearing those words come out of your mouth didn’t surprise Sehun as much as it should, but it did break a piece of him inside, the one that wanted you to know who he was.   
“Do you remember us… y/n? Do you know who we are?” Minseok had carefully asked, they were both worried about your response as well. But all you did was shake your head and look down into your lap, not wanting to see any of the disappointed faces surrounding you.  
“Y/n, don’t worry about anything right now okay? Everything… everything will make sense soon but right now you need to rest some more, the girls will stay with you while me and the boys talk” Irene comforted, giving your hand a squeeze and getting up, also motioning for the three men to move with her.  
Sehun was the last to get out of the door, he turned back to look at you once more and surprisingly, you were looking right at him with the same look you gave him at your first meeting that thousand years ago. Fate was being cruel to him right now, he couldn’t stand to see you looking at him like that so he rushed out of there and met up with his brothers and Irene.   
His brothers were sitting together while Irene sat across from them in the salon but Sehun stood right where he was, all his emotions from the past day are making him too antsy to actually sit still and listen to her explain.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I-” Irene was saying but Junmyeon quickly cut her off,   
“You’re sorry! How dare you keep something like from us! From Sehun! Do you have any idea now the confusion y/n must be going through, her memories are probably going to rush into at any second and she’ll be a mess” he screamed at her but Irene held her gaze strong and didn’t let him intimidate her  
“If you were going to let me finish I would’ve told you why exactly I kept her from you guys!” she snapped, “We didn’t even know she would be alive first and foremost, my spell was casted over a thousand years ago, a spell that wasn’t supposed to even go through in the first place but she died, so it did and now she’s here”   
Now it was Minseok’s turn to ask, “What spell exactly Irene?”   
Letting out a breath, she knew this was going to take awhile, “This was supposed to protect the princess from all evil and wrongdoings, I casted it the night Isa almost attacked her on the night of her 16th birthday”  
“What the hell do you mean that bastard almost attacked my wife ” Sehun growled  
Irene wasn’t happy with his interruption or the fact he was letting his emotions take control again, “It was a long time ago and the three of us took care of it, now sit down and don’t interrupt, if I’m going to explain this I’m going to explain everything” running a hand through her dark locks Irene let out a deep breath before continuing, “Once y/n had gone to sleep that night, I casted the spell in that very room, alone, I wasn’t about to involve the others because of how physically and mentally painful it is to cast such a spell. It was supposed to protect the princess from all harm and wrong doings that would befall upon her, and if in the case she did… die before her time or other circumstances in place, the spell would protect her soul and let it roam till it was ready to be reborn again. That’s why she’s here now, my spell had actually worked and she’s retained her same looks because she still has all her memories, they’re just locked away for the time being” she explained but her voice grew quieter at the ending statement   
“What do you mean locked away?” Sehun questioned, none of this was making sense to him  
“The spell had a clause so to say, in the case y/n would be reborn, she wouldn’t remember anything of her past life… but then there’s something else. She was never supposed to meet us in this life she’s in now, this essentially cancels out the clause in a sense… So there’s a chance y/n will remember her old life as royalty again but she would have to go under such emotional distress or somehow we just have to do the things we used to do with her. There are also some spells that would help bring them back to her, but these spells are so painful, they could even kil-”  
“No way in hell are we doing the spell then” Sehun yelled out, he couldn’t help but shake in anger at the mention of such a thing  
“And I don’t want to either! You think I want her to suffer the same pain she’s already been through?!” the witch countered  
The other two brothers were now standing, almost ready to stop Sehun from doing something he would regret  
“We don’t want her to go through it either Sehun but we need to do something to get her back, do you want her not to remember at all? This is our chance to not make the same mistake again and your emotions are taking over, something you shouldn’t let happen” Minseok said, trying to make Sehun realize the situation they’re all in isn’t ideal  
“What do we even do now” Sehun whispered in defeat, for the past thousand years all he ever wanted was to see you again but you’re here and you haven’t the slightest clue who he even is to you. Not only this but he still doesn’t even know who killed you that day and at this Sehun panics, “We don’t even know who killed y/n, but all I know is that he’s still alive”   
“What do you mean he’s still alive Sehun, there’s no way to know who killed y/n let alone them being immortal like us” Junmyeon questioned, Irene and Minseok also gave Sehun a similar glance, not understanding how he knows   
Letting out the breath he was holding, Sehun started to explain it all. How since that tragic day he hasn’t stopped trying to find your killer, and that the real reason he’s M.I.A. with his family during this time of year isn’t just for his killing sprees but to find people who can give him the answers he’s needed. And he’s gotten them, he just hasn’t put a name or face exactly to who.   
Irene wasn’t too happy to hear this at all, “So really it can be anyone then, you do realize if you had come to me sooner you wouldn’t have had to killed all those witches in your path to cover your trail! Damn you Sehun why can’t you let us help you when it comes to her, we were her ladies after all we knew her since she came into existence!”  
“You don’t think I know that!” Sehun snarled at her. The odds were not only against him but everyone else that knew y/n and the tensions were high, and all Sehun could do was take a deep breath and hopefully sound strong enough to do what he wanted, “I’m going to talk to her, if she can’t remember me or anyone of us, then I’ll help her remember. She’s still there! You didn’t see the look she gave me just then or in the hallway, my mate is still alive and I’m bringing her back”  
Not staying to hear any objections, Sehun walked all the way back to where he last left you but before he could take a step inside, the four girls were walking out.  
Each one of them had a distraught look on their face and Sehun knew why, they were all feeling the same pain and there was only so much they could say in comfort.   
Biting his lip, Sehun was worried now but before he could ask, Yeri started to talk to him, “She really doesn’t remember us Sehun” she whispered but the young witch broke at the end and soon tears fell and the other girls followed. Letting out a deep sigh, Sehun went in to embrace the young girls, it was all he could do for them because even he didn’t know what to say. His mind was running wild, wanting to see you, talk to you and have you remember the love you two shared.   
Moving away, the witches wiped their tears and gave him hopeful looks, the girls were thinking the same thing now. If anyone can get to y/n, it’s her mate. So they left Sehun right outside the door to your room and all he could do was stare at the wooden door. It was almost as if it was mocking him in a way. Clenching his fists, he slowly opened the door and looked at you, sitting up straight in bed, looking out the window. Sehun was quick to shut the door and move to your left side, so you could hopefully focus on him instead of what you were seeing before. 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«   
It was all too much.   
You felt as if you were going to pass out again from all the confusion and it was making your head ache. That man that walked out, the way he looked at you, you didn’t want him to go away! You wanted him to stay and tell you it was all going to be okay, you wanted him to hold you and help you understand what was going on. Why you felt these things for a man you’ve never shared anything with, you couldn’t even explain other than that feeling inside that told you he was someone safe. And that feeling told you it was all you needed to trust what was going on inside.   
Once Irene left with him and the other two men, the four other girls slowly crept to your side. They all looked distressed and they seemed as if they wanted to say something to you but there was something stopping them, so they instead, reassured you all would be fine and tried their best to make you feel at ease. This all only put you more on edge, why was everyone coddling you and why did those men ask you if you remembered them? Although you did feel a pang of sadness when they asked, you couldn’t put a finger to it. You did feel as though you could trust the two men but that didn’t make sense to you either.   
 All you wanted was to go to work, ask one of the girls about your dream, then spend the rest of your day trying to relax. Safe to say this is turning out quite the opposite.   
The girls were all giving each other looks now, like they were having a silent conversation between themselves. Placing a hand on your shoulder, Seulgi gave you a small smile, “Y/n were gonna go so you can rest some more, please try to ease your mind a bit and have sweet dreams” she whispered that end part, giving your shoulder one last squeeze before getting off the side of the bed and leaving the room, with the other three girls in tow, they hadn’t said anything but instead gave you sad smiles and followed the older witch.   
All alone, it was now that your mind was at a blank, you didn’t know what to think so instead, you let your eyes wander to your left where the windows that went across the whole room were. Outside you could see all the greenery that took home outside, from the vines that grew onto the windows to the little wildflowers on the edge. And looking out even further you saw into the quiet street, not a person was in sight and it was so calming to see, putting you at ease.   
Everything was so serine you hadn’t even heard the door open to the room, it wasn’t until you saw a body move in front of you did you hesitantly moved your eyes away from the scene outside to look directly at the man in front of you now. He was giving you a hopeful gaze as he waited for you to say something, honestly it made you a bit nervous, having such a handsome man look at you the way no man has.  
“Hello” you gulped, “I-i’m guessing you’re Sehun, right? I remember from Irene screaming it before I fainted…”  
At the sound of you saying his name, Sehun had a painful look across his face but he covered it up fast to meet your eyes and give you the best smile he could. He didn’t want you to worry about him like you always did, he was going to have to fake it all the way if he wanted to get you back.  
“Surprised you could remember after that whole ordeal, but yes that’s me and you’re y/n, it’s nice to finally have the chance to speak like this” Sehun grinned hoping it looked real to you, but you felt it inside that there was something wrong with him, and it made you sad. You had a whole wave of it overcome you and without realizing what you were doing, you reached out your hand to caress his cheek and Sehun froze at the feeling of your touch. You were doing things you always did and you didn’t even realize it, so of course he couldn’t help but start to cry. And he cried, letting the sobs take over him as he sat there in front of his precious mate, who was still there on the inside but couldn’t remember who she really was.   
You didn’t know what to do either with what was going on, Sehun had taken solace in your lap and all you could do was rub his back and hope he would feel better. If this was some other random man, you would’ve been less than happy to have him cry to you and be so close, but with Sehun you knew that this is what you should be doing for him, it just felt natural to comfort him. Even if you did just introduce each other properly a moment ago, but then again, you were the one to initiate any kind of contact between the two of you.   
It was then you wanted to understand why this all was, so hesitantly you reached out to run your hand through his hair in the hopes he would look at you, but Sehun kept whimpering into your lap and you quietly asked what you wanted to say in the beginning, “Sehun…why did you and those other two men ask if I knew you all?”  
And in a flash, he ceased to make a sound, lifting himself off your lap, he hastily wiped away the stray tears and looked at you with a soft gaze, “That, that doesn’t matter anymore okay, please don’t worry-“ but you interrupted him before he could finish, “I am worried though! I never met you and yet I feel as if I’ve known you forever and I want to open up to you and confide in you! But I don’t even know who you are! It’s like when I met the girls except a hundred times more intense, and I cant figure out why I had the reactions to them either since I also have never met them before moving here and yet there I was, wondering how I knew them or why I felt so close to them so fast. Then theres the two men with you, and why I feel as if I can trust them even though again! I don’t know them! So when you tell me to not worry and that everything will be okay of course I’m going to do the opposite because none of this is making any sense to me.”   
Sehun didn’t know what to say to that because you were right, you had every reason to worry and to question what was going on. The only thing he could think to do was do what he always did when you got worked up. Moving from his chair besides you, Sehun moved to seat on the edge of the bed and faced you, placing his hands against your cheeks, he made you look up at him for a moment before snaking his arms around your body and bringing you to meet his chest in an instant. He didn’t say a word as held you tight, holding your body up with his and you weren’t moving away soon especially after slowly moving your arms so that they were wrapped around him as well.   
This felt like you’ve done this before with him and suddenly, you had a flood of scenes before you making you gasp and pull away. Sehun was worried at why you had such a reaction and wanted to know what was wrong, but how you could explain what you had just seen, it didn’t feel real even to you but somewhere deep inside you knew it was  
Holding onto your shoulders, trying to shake you out of your trance, Sehun was panicked, “Y/n, y/n whats wrong?” And all you could was look up with eyes wide, “Why did I just see t-that”   
“See what exactly” he questioned  
“Us.”

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«   
1320 Aeolus, 1 week after your birthday  
Why did such conversations have to be started at the start of the day, during the first meal no less.   
Taking a bite out of the delicious omelette before you, you kept munching on as your father continued his speech of you “needing to find a suitable husband as soon as possible” and it looked like he listed off every option except the one you were looking for.   
“Well I just don’t understand what the issue here is y/n, do you even realize the amount of men you had at your birthday celebration waiting to see if you would give them the time of day only for you, to go and play around with those creatures! Prince Isa was asking us all night when you would give him a glance or even a time for you to dance with him and you still ignored him for those bastards” your father snarled and this made you drop your utensils and start to panic  
“Father! How can you speak like that especially to the King and Princes of Goryeo! And what is the big deal anyways I have a suitor in mind and they weren’t the ones you spoke of… I don’t see the big issue here, the both of you always said when it came to MY marriage I would be the one to choose and yet here you are pressuring me.” you cried out to him, how could your father do a complete turn around from how he used to be.   
Before he only spoke highly of them, he wanted them to be the only men around you since he knew he could trust them, and yet he had the audacity to call them creatures?  
 None of this was making sense and before you could question further your father harshly let out something you hoped he wouldn’t ask, “Don’t tell me you actually fell in love with a monster my daughter? When you had all the damn human suitors before you, you went for a vampire! No daughter of mine will be with those damned beings, not as long as I’m alive that is!”  And at this, you couldn’t hold back the tears any longer, “You can’t tell me that I can’t love them when I already have father, you just can’t… I refuse to marry anyone unless it’s Prince Sehun and if you can’t accept that then I wont be princess any longer” you sobbed.   
The whole room grew quiet, any kind of maid or servant that was standing by rushed out of the room leaving you with your shocked mother and father. Knowing they would never understand, you ran out of the room, slamming the doors behind you and ran straight into the last people you wanted to see you like this.  
“Princess? What’s going on, what has you so upset” Prince Yixing had asked you, eyes filled with concern and its then you saw that all the princes were behind him, with Minseok to his side as well but thankfully you didn’t see Sehun amongst them.   
Shaking slightly you looked up at each and everyone of them, sniffling a bit you took a deep breath and whispered so quietly so that only they would hear your words, “I don’t care what anyone says about you all. You are not monsters and never will be”. This made them all grow tense at your words, so when no one said anything, you had to get out of there before any of them could stop you. Running past them you weaved in and out of the hallways and went down to the one place you could count on. The gardens.  
Letting your feet carry you to the spot you knew was safe, the second you had entered your hide out, you couldn’t care less about your silk dress that would have many stains as your knees met the hard ground and sobs took over your entire being. You hated the way your father spoke of them, how dare he say such awful things when the human men you met were much much worse. It made you hate the kind of mentality he was trying to bestow upon you and what good would that do but make you hate him instead. Nothing made sense to you, your father loved the royals of Goryeo, he praised them and all they had to offer and yet this morning its almost as if he forgotten it all and just deemed them unfit.   
What were you going to do now if you couldn’t marry your own mate? Would Sehun leave you and search for someone more willing and able? Would he just despise you in whole and never speak to you? These thoughts and more ran through your mind to the point of not being able to breathe.   
It wasn’t until you felt a gentle hand against your bare shoulder did you snap out of it and look to see who had found you and to no surprise, it was your mate.  
“Oh y/n” he cooed, he moved to sit down next to you and carefully place you on his lap, “Why are you crying my love?” Sehun kept you in place while rocking you back and forth gently and peppering small kisses to your temple. He started to look down at you expectantly but how do you tell your mate that your father will never allow you to marry?   
Moving so your arms wrapped around him with one around his back and the other holding onto his chest, you silently cried into him and closed your eyes, not being able to meet his stare. Not liking the lack of response to his question, Sehun had moved you so you were now straddling him and he cupped your cheeks so that you were now forced to take a glance at him, quietly he said, “If this is about what your father had said princess, then don’t you dare shed any more tears. No one is keeping me away from my mate and if you want to marry me then we shall be married. End of discussion” at his statement, his grip on you grew stronger.  
“But Sehun my father..” you sniffed and he hushed you with a kiss to your lips quickly and pulled away before you could deepen it any further,  
“But nothing, I don’t want you to sadden yourself over this, anymore tears and your ladies will have to carry buckets around so the palace doesn’t drown” he chuckled, making you crack a smile at his words, “If you want to marry me even though we are mates for life, then we shall wed, how does that sound sweetheart?”  
“I think it sounds lovely Sehun” you breathed out, resting your head on his chest and letting him hold you tightly.   
You knew that as long as you two had each other like this, nothing and no one could keep you apart.   
But little did you know just how much you would come to think again about those words. 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«   
“Sehun… were we, in love?” You stammered, after the flashes you just saw, things were getting more and more complicated  
Sehun only gave you an empty look, “Why would you ask me such a thing y/n… You should get some sleep, you’ll need it for the days to come”and with that he moved you so you were now laying down in bed, with him above you, he reached down to plant a kiss onto your forehead even with your fightings against him, but a wave of fatigue hit you as you were trying to question him further and in a second, you had fallen asleep.   
Sehun couldn’t bare to look at you again before walking out of the room and least to his surprise, to see his brothers and Irene before him.  
“You did the right thing Sehun” Minseok comforted  
“She can’t know just yet, even if she did see a part of her old self just then” Junmyeon sighed, but before the three could say anything else to him, Sehun was gone, leaving the brothers and witch to carry a look of pure fear across their faces.  
“He’s going to rip again… isn’t he” Irene breathed but the two brothers didn’t say a word because they all knew the answer to that, and the screams heard streets away confirmed it. 


	8. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: some gore at the beginning but that's all:)

Over the course of the last thousand years, it was safe to assume Sehun had lost a bit of a touch to what made him feel human. What else is to be expected when someone brutally kills your mate in your own home the day before you’re supposed to turn her. 

So naturally Sehun did what any other vampire would do, at least what vampire royalty could do and get away with, and that was being a ripper. 

That was his reputation after all these centuries, a cold hearted ripper that didn’t care if you had been friends for years or if you had just met, if you crossed Oh Sehun, you paid with your life in the most brutal way possible. And Sehun didn’t care for what his family thought of him at all, none of his brothers would know the pain of having your mate killed after just having her within arms reach. He would carry on with the weight of that for the rest of his life and the only thing that helped was his need to kill. 

Sehun’s killing sprees were known all around the world, he would tear through villages and cities before the sun had risen and once it did, he would just leave them in his wake, as a warning to those in his way. Blood would run through the streets, heads scattered around with their bodies somewhere else, this was the sign he was there. 

Now that he had seen you and that you were locked away behind this spell of Irene’s, he didn’t care anymore about the consequences of his actions here, that need to kill was running through his veins and he needed to desperately alleviate it anyway possible. 

In the beginning, his brothers saw this coming and tried to stop the blood lust running through Sehun’s veins but there's only so much you can do to stop a blood thirsty vampire and over time, they just stopped trying in the hopes he would come to his senses.

Albeit it has generally lessened over the last couple hundred years and it wasn't until a few decades ago did Sehun start his rampages again. His last one was in Paris with the witch that gave him the cryptic answer, and his brothers thought it would quiet down now, but after storming out of Irenes shop, Junmyeon and Minseok knew they had to stop him immediately. 

What in the hell would they do if you found out... Sehun would never be able to face you again and they knew that so they did the last thing they wanted to do. They called the other six brothers over and within the hour, the eight men were sitting down in a sort of circle with the five witches amongst them.

“As much as we’re happy for the reunion brothers, why are we here exactly?” Yixing softly asked and the other brothers nodded at the older one, each with a look of wonder on their face. 

The girls just looked into their lap with Irene standing in the middle of them, slightly shaking at what they were about to see and truthfully she had never been this scared in a while. 

Taking a deep breath, Minseok was the first to speak, “I want you all to promise us you wont freak out once you see what you’re about to see. We will answer all your questions, just after you see her…” 

“Her, who’s her? And where’s Sehun shouldn’t he be here too!” Baekhyun huffed but all Minseok and Junmyeon did was shake their heads at him.

“Follow us and please don’t cause a fuss” Irene let out in a monotoned voice, scaring the brothers even further at what they were about to see.

Irene, Junmyeon and Minseok had moved forward towards your room with the other six following impatiently, and once they reached your door the three in front came to a sudden stop with Irene’s hand resting on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and looked inside quickly to make sure you were sound asleep. Confirming you were, she closed the door again and nodded at the two oldest and they returned it, letting them know it was safe to go in with the others. 

Turning to look at his brothers, Minseok sighed “Remember what we said... Lets go in” 

Turning the knob and opening the door, Minseok and Junmyeon were the first to walk in and the moved all the way to your bedside, waiting for the rest of the boys to come in as well.

At first they all just looked around in curiosity at the room, that was until each of their eyes followed to where their brothers were and they saw you; sound asleep in bed without the slightest clue as to who was with you now. 

“What the actual fuck” Chanyeol said, not caring about how loud he was being

“Thats not possible” Jongdae hissed

“This is just a joke right, please tell me this is a joke” Kyungsoo whispered

“B-but she’s supposed to be dead…” Jongin stuttered

As if you knew there was something going on around you, you started to whine in your sleep at all the commotion and turned to your side. This caused the boys to shut their mouthes and stare at you wide eyed. Each and everyone of them froze in their spot not believing what they were seeing, some thought they were dreaming while others thought that this had to be fake or just some girl that looked exactly like their old princess. 

Giving the boys a glare, Junmyeon put a finger to his lips and pointed at the door, forcing his brothers to walk out immediately, not wanting them to cause an uproar again and waking you up in the process. 

Once they were all out the door and had walked back to the girls were, all hell broke loose. 

“HOW THE HELL IS SHE ALIVE”

“WHAT IS GOING ON”

“HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN HERE”

“THAT’S NOT REALLY PRINCESS Y/N IS IT”

“I THOUGHT THE PRINCESS WAS DEAD” 

“WHERE IS SEHUN HE NEEDS TO SEE HER”

“He already saw her, that’s why you’re all here” Irene’s voice broke out, making the boys grow quiet at her words

“What do you mean he already saw her? Why isn’t he by her side then!?” Baekhyun yelled, his eyes turning red at the thought of his younger brother leaving you alone like that and it was safe to say so were the rest of the brothers, because one by one all their eyes shifted to that dangerous crimson color they were all too familiar with. Seeing their anger flare, the girls grew tense instantly. 

“Will you all calm down, I explained it once and I’ll do it again” Irene sighed while shaking her head and then she started her whole explanation again; starting with that night on y/n’s 16th birthday to the spell, your death and finding you just a few weeks ago looking for a job and now that Sehun and the eldest brothers discovering your existence. Throughout the entire time, it just grew tenser and tenser between everyone there, with the girls trying to calm down the boys and the boys trying hard not to rip the first human they find apart. 

“So you’re telling me she doesn’t remember any of us, even her own mate… No wonder you called us over” Yixing concluded

“Yes exactly, but the real issue here is Sehun” Minseok said, folding his arms over his chest and giving a slight glare towards the wall, “He went to go rip again and we can’t let him out and about with blood all over him when y/n is within his reach”

“He would never hurt her Minseok even you know that! Besides she’s sound asleep inside the shop, she can’t leave without us seeing her walk out remember” Chanyeol chimed in

“Of course he knows that but what if y/n ran into Sehun? Or if he sought out for her while in that state? What are we going to tell her then huh, that Sehun spilt red paint on himself while out in town. We need him to get it together for her and for us! I’m sick of dealing with his hunting sprees and this is the worst time possible to have one, are we clear” Junmyeon ordered and all his brothers could do was nod, leaving them all to brainstorm ideas to get Sehun back to his senses, how hard could that be?

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

Waking up again in the same room from before, you were starting to lose it just a bit. What right did Sehun have to put you to sleep and leave you like that without any explanation of what was going on! You couldn’t even understand how he did it in the first place, was he a witch just like the girls? This was the only answer that could make sense to you right now but that was the least of your worries at the moment. 

Right now all you wanted to do was leave and go back to your apartment, hopefully then you could just be by yourself and actually try to piece everything together without the watchful eyes of the girls and those men. 

Sitting up, you heard voices a few rooms away, you realized walking out and through the front door was not an option unfortunately, so you carefully moved the covers off you and looked at your best escape route: the window. Walking the few steps towards it, you looked out to see a fire escape right outside and cheered in delight, finally something that was going right for you but just before you could hop out the window you realized one thing, you have no shoes. 

Cursing on the inside you walked around the bedroom in panic trying to see if there was anything you could wear and quickly spotted a pair of light pink slippers. For a second you just looked at them and thought ‘ehhh who cares about shoes these days’ then face palmed yourself for thinking such a thing, moving over you rushed to put the slippers on and ran back to the window. Throwing one leg over and moving your body outside, you let out the biggest sigh of relief you could. Closing the window and moving down the fire escape, you were now in the alley where the shop resided but thankfully not right in front of it. Speed walking down the alley, you stopped just right before you could reach the sidewalk and gave yourself another quick once over. You looked exactly as if you just got out of bed: silk pajamas, bed head and slippers. Way to walk into the outside world looking normal huh. 

Letting out a slight whine, you took a deep breath and just walked right onto the sidewalk not caring for the strangers giving you side glances because all you wanted to do was get back to your apartment and forget about everything but there was a 10 minute walk you would have to deal with first. 

Looking down the entire time you just walked down the same path you’ve been taking for ages, going through the twists and turns of the streets you were so close to your apartment and you would’ve been in eye sight of it, if it wasn’t for the arm that reached out and dragged you into another alley.

Going into full panic mode, you tried struggling out of the arm that was holding your body close to theirs and the hand that held your mouth shut, kicking also didn’t do much since this person was quick to stop any sort of attack from you. It wasn’t until they shoved you against the wall and held you in place did you get a good look at your attacker and you let out a gasp

“S-sehun, what are you-“ you whimpered but you couldn’t speak anymore, fear was rushing through you and all you did was let out a whimper in the hopes he would snap out of it. This man in front of you did not look like the one you saw back at the shop, instead of the soft dark brown eyes that gazed into yours before, dark red ones stared back at you and they looked like they could kill and your guessing that’s what he just did from the blood dripping down the sides of his mouth and the fact it was smeared all over, not to mention the fangs being on full display. You didn’t know what to think at the moment but you were snapped out of it by Sehun, “What the hell do you think you’re doing here!” he exploded, grabbing onto your shoulders tighter now making you hiss in pain, but Sehun didn’t care he just held the same look on his face. 

You didn’t know what to do but just directly at him, you were hoping and praying someone would come and knock some sense into him but you knew there was no way to get out of this, moving your hand slightly you reached to move it up to his face and cup it as slowly as you could, seeing that Sehun wasn’t doing anything to stop you, you did the same with your other hand and tried to get Sehun to calm down. 

“Please Sehun, just calm down okay? We can go back to my apartment… and we can just clean up and talk, p-please?” You sniffled, letting the few tears fall and seeing this, Sehun snapped out of it as if the switch making him this person turned off. In an instant he let go of you and moved to the other side of the alley, holding his mouth in shock at the realization of his action. Looking back to where you stood, he had a wide eyed look on his face and whispered your name in disbelief, before you could reach out for him however, he was gone. Leaving you alone and upset at what just occurred. Then it started to click, all the pieces were starting to come together for you now. Sehun wasn’t a witch, he’s a vampire. Those visions you saw before, they really were memories because Sehun was alive then with you, and you knew him. 

Falling to your knees, you let the sobs take over your body. Everything from the past day was piling up at you and making you feel horrible, things were starting the make sense and yet they were starting to get even more complicated but all you wanted was some insight on a stupid dream, how could things take a turn to this. 

It felt like so long that you were in this alley, holding yourself and crying but you knew you needed to go home and find some sense of familiarity. Moving off the wall, you shakily got up, dusted off the dirt on yourself and walked back into the street, thanking the unknown forces that you were so close to your apartment building now. Walking straight to the building and punching the code in, bit by bit you reached your unit only to find an old face you weren't expecting. 

Seeing your old friend sitting in front of your door, just twiddling his fingers you couldn’t help another wave of tears come through now, “Oh Sai…” you cried out. You never realized how good it felt to see someone back home right in front of your eyes after everything. Sai and you had such a history, through all the ups and downs, he was always there for you through it all. So when it came time to move to the country side, the both of you didn't know how it would be to part like this, but seeing him now you were so overwhelmed that you of course couldn’t help the tears that came. 

Hearing his name come from you, your friend immediately stood up and ran to hold you in his arms, “Y/n why are you crying? If I knew you were this happy to see me I would’ve came sooner” he chuckled and you just held onto him tighter, wiping away your tears, he moved your head now so that it rested on his chest, “You know I’ll always be by your side y/n, come on let’s go inside” he softly told you and you were so thankful to finally have one person that wasn’t involved in everything going on at the moment. Keeping your head down, you couldn’t see the smirk on Sai’s face, or the red eyes that came with it.


	9. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mentions of blood and strong language

Sehun could sense you the second you climbed out of the room. At that moment in time he was in an alley not too far away, drinking some human dry when he smelled your scent having just left the shop. He could also hear your erratic heartbeat and could practically feel your anxiety as you were trying not to get caught and get back home as soon as possible. 

This all came with the mate bond, he could feel you in every way possible and you didn’t even have to be next to him, so when he realized you were getting so close to the alley he was in, Sehun lost a bit of control. Your scent, you sweet innocent scent was driving him insane that he flung the human he was drinking to the other end of the alley and the second you reached the corner of it, Sehun did the last thing he wanted to do. 

Grabbing you by the arm, he tossed you over to the wall and held you in place so you couldn’t run away from him. His ripper instincts were telling him to just have a quick bite from your pretty unmarked neck but the moment those thoughts ran through his mind, he grew angry at himself for thinking such a thing and in turn, projected his anger at you, “What the hell do you think you’re doing here!”

Every fiber of his being wanted to indulge in you, he wanted to do the one thing he was supposed to do that thousand years ago and the fact you’re here now, in front of him makes him crazy to the core at the thought.

But you, you were trembling in fear and he could sense it, little by little his ripper self was washing away and once the tears fell from your face and your plea for him to come back did Sehun realize the state he was in. 

Pulling away from you completely, Sehun couldn’t believe what he had just done to you, what he put you through in such little time, putting his hand to his mouth and clutching his chest, Sehun felt like a monster. No matter what you said that time ago, this was what he truly was inside; a cold hearted monster that kept the reputation of being a ripper and you had just seen a taste for it yourself. 

You tried to say something more to him, but he knew he couldn’t face you after this, before you could let out a breath he had run away. 

Even though he could’ve made you forget it all, forget seeing him as the monster he was, Sehun ran back to the shop. He left you with the knowledge of what he really is and what you decided to do after that because how could he ever think of taking away that choice for you? You were already questioning so much as it was when it came to the girls and him with the rest of his brothers involvement, you deserved this little piece of information he gave you. Even if he thought you would hate him for it.

Arriving back to the shop didn’t take long and he knew he was in deep shit once he got inside, Sehun just didn’t think ALL of his brothers were going to be in attendance that day so it was also safe to say he wasn’t expecting the punch straight to the face as he walked through the door

“You fucking idiot! Do you have any kind of control” 

Taking a step back all Sehun could do was groan in response and set his jaw back in place after a hit like that, he was about to say something snarky back before he realized just who hit him and who was currently in the room with him

“Fuck” he murmured, “What are you guys even doing here huh? Don’t you guys have some billion dollar companies to be running back home?”

“You little sh-“

“That’s enough of all of you, lets move this on upstairs I’m sure the girls don’t want to clean up your mess so get a move on” Minseok snapped

“He started it” but all that got Sehun was a smack to the upside of his head

Going back to the same spot he was hours before, Sehun was pissed at the fact that now he had to deal with all his brothers being here and them finding out about you and telling him off for it, truthfully he didn’t want to hear any of it all he wanted to do was be with you but that wouldn’t be an option for a while.

“Before anyone starts again, Sehun, they all know about y/n and the fact you just went on another killing spree so theres that” Junmyeon sighed, also rubbing his temples to help with the on going headache he was getting from everyone

“Where are the girls?” 

“They went to go give y/n her things back and to try and talk to her… She sort of escaped while you were gone” the oldest admitted, embarrassed by the fact they let a little human girl slip through them so easily

“Yeah about that” Sehun started, “I sensed the moment she left the shop… and I may have let myself be known as she was getting closer to me…” 

“AND YOU LET HER GET AWAY!?” Several of the boys yelled, their eyes flashing red in anger

How the hell was he going to explain to his brothers what really happened, fate was playing around with him now that just had to be it, “No I didn’t let her get away… I ran away…” 

“You ran away… from your own mate… when you knew she had ran away as well…” 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME” Yixing shouted, truly not believing how his younger brother could be so daft, especially when it came to his mate. Many of the men in the room looked up at the usually gentle vampire in shock at his outburst, but this all made Sehun lose it just like before

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t know my brothers became so blind all of a sudden, when was this new development, did it happen just now or was it a gradual decline” Sehun retaliated giving each and everyone of them a look of disbelief, “Do you all not see the bloodstained clothes or you know, all the blood smeared on my face and hands. I ran away from MY mate because I already fucked up by letting myself be known then, it was even worse that I had just killed someone seconds beforehand and fed off them so yes, I ran away.”

“But you could’ve d-” Jongin started but Sehun didn’t give him the chance to finish 

“But nothing! Not only that but I wanted so badly to drink from her too that I was so close, SO DAMN CLOSE TO RISKING IT ALL AND YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID, SHE ASKED ME TO COME BACK WITH HER. SHE ASKED ME TO LET HER TALK TO ME, TO HELP ME” Sehun exploded, scaring all of his brothers, “So none and I mean none of you have the right to question my actions” he warned them

None of the brothers spoke after that, they knew Sehun had a point even though they didn’t like it. They really would never know what is was like for Sehun after all the years, almost all of them had found their mates and were happy with them, they never knew the pain and anguish it was to have theirs killed or the struggle it was to have them suddenly alive again, without any memory of their life before. 

It made them realize that they really didn’t know how to help their younger brother at the moment.

“Just head over to the mansion and get washed up, we’ll meet up back here and talk later Sehun” Minseok told him. Giving a nod in understanding, Sehun left leaving the eight other men to think about what to do next.

….

Back at the mansion which was their so to say temporary home, Sehun took little time to grab some spare clothes lying around and walk into the bathroom. Throwing the clothes aside, it was then Sehun finally got a good look of himself, and he saw exactly what you had seen earlier that day. 

Blood still stained around his mouth and jaw, dark circles formed under his eyes, his arms and hands were also stained red, his clothes carried the same dark color as well. This was the aftermath of the day he had and he couldn’t bare to see it anymore so he took it out on the mirror instead. 

Punching it straight in the middle, feeling the skin on his knuckles break on impact and heal seconds later, with a new shade of red to arrive and one time wasn’t enough for Sehun; he did the same thing over and over again, punching the same broken glass only for the skin to bleed and heal again. When he was done with the one hand, he went to the other doing the same process over and over again till he felt satisfied, almost like he was in a trance of some sorts. Getting one last punch in, Sehun was hunched over the sink with both hands carrying his body up trying to steady his hard breaths running through. He looked down at the mess of broken glass and blood that made up the counter and looked up to see what was left of the mirror and realized he couldn’t see himself at all, making him think one thing: good. 

He didn’t want to look at himself anymore.

Moving into the shower now, Sehun turned the knob so it was at the highest heat it could go at and let the water run down his back, letting it wash away all the dirt and blood that took home on his body. 

Sehun just stood there and got lost inside the thoughts in his head. All he wanted to do was have you in his arms again, to laugh with you, to feel your skin on his, and to make you feel the love he had for you. All the memories of you two together were so overwhelming but it’s what kept him going this whole time, the last time he saw you smile was in a dream, and he wanted so badly for that dream to come true. All of these thoughts made the young prince come to tears, so many tears that he never shed until now. 

The thought of you remembering all you had shared is what made Sehun stand on his feet and carry on, and he swore he was going to help you remember everything but he had to let you know a few things first. 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

After finding the spare key you thankfully hid the first day at your new place, you led yourself and Sai inside. He took the opportunity to carry you over to the couch and settle you down there while he got up in search for something in the kitchen.

“You still drink chamomile right?” He shouted ways away and all you could do in reply was the soft whisper of a “yeah” and hope he could hear you. 

You were still shaking from the events of earlier and found comfort in the corner of the couch and wrapping your arms around yourself. It wasn’t until a few minutes later did you look up to the blue headed boy to see him with two cups of steaming tea and a smile on his face. That was Sai for you. 

At first you actually couldn’t stand the kid, he was the type of guy that wanted everything he couldn’t have and you hated it. After him constantly trying to get your attention and you stating many times it would just be a friendship between you two, everything was hashed out leaving where you were now, good friends. Though you did still think Sai was holding out for you one day, but you tried not to think about that too much…

Handing the tea over, he sat down next to you and made himself comfortable by your side, “Sooooooo y/n tell me everything and anything, it’s been awhile and a certain someone cant use their phone apparently” he laughed making you also crack a smile

“I’ve just been… working I guess, there’s nothing really new in my life Sai” you hesistated, hoping he couldn’t tell you were lying to him. You really couldn’t tell him everything you’ve been experiencing the past few weeks or what had just occurred an hour ago

“I’m just stressed, you know how it is with moving and everything” you sighed and stared into your tea cup hoping it would give you the answers you needed

Placing a hand on your knee, Sai just looked at your with a questioning glance before asking again, “Are you sure you’re alright? You know you can always tell me anything” he urged on. 

Oh god he knew you were lying and you were desperately trying to make it seem like everything was fine but all you wanted to do was tell someone the problems you were facing and the first person to come to mind wasn’t Sai at all, it was Sehun. Making things even more complicated.

You hadn’t realized either but Sai was inching closer to you now and you didn’t know what to do

“Sai?”

Taking a deep breath, his mood changed instantly and Sai had a glare on his face while also standing up suddenly, “Sorry y/n I forgot I had other affairs made beforehand, I gotta go but I’ll be back”. Setting down the cup of tea, Sai left you on the couch in total confusion and ran out of your apartment.

“but w-what did I do…” you asked yourself

Moving to get up, you grabbed the tea cups and moved over to the kitchen to pour them out and start to get a little cleaning down but you were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, thinking it was Sai again coming because he had forgotten something you opened the door but instead of the blue headed boy, you were greeted by five familiar faces.

“Oh thank spirits you’re alright” Irene cried all while moving right away to engulf you in a hug, making the four other girls do the same

“You had us so worried y/n”

“Please never do that again”

“How are you feeling”

“We thought you got lost in town!”

Looking up at each and everyone of them you started to get emotional and felt bad about your actions towards them. Yes you wanted to get away from everything going on and find the comfort of your place again, but the girls were just trying to help you and make you feel better and you had just ran away from them. You couldn’t help but let out a tear at the fact because of how bad you were feeling

“I’m so sorry for making you all worry” you sniffled, “I just thought I needed to get away from it all…”

“Well we wont stay long at all then sweetheart” Irene comforted

“We just wanted to make sure you were okay” Yeri explained

“And bring back your things!” Joy added

“You guys really didn’t have to” the frown on your face deepening but they just smiled at you 

“We wanted to y/n! Now take care of yourself okay and don’t be late next week” Seulgi sang, giggling at your wide eyed face

“O-okay, thank you all again” you bowed and hugged each one of them on the way out, gently closing the door afterwards and all you could do was smile and think to yourself, how lucky you actually were to have them.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

He was really doing this. 

It took Sehun some time to actually find your place but after tracing his steps and actually thinking to ask the girls for your address which they thankfully provided he made way right to it. 

Now he was standing, more like pacing outside your door. He had dressed up, wearing your favorite colors on him; a burgundy dress shirt with black jeans to go with it. If he could find something to wear from the 1300′s that you had liked, he probably would’ve worn it but those were back in South Korea unfortunately.. Then again he didn’t think you’d be so eager to let him in and would’ve actually called the police instead…

Nevertheless, Sehun had also thought about bringing your favorite flowers as well but went against the idea so soon, choosing for the two of you to actually get closer first before he started doing little things like that again. 

Leaving him where he was still outside your door, more nervous than the day he spoke to you for the first time.

Thankfully your neighbor across the hall was leaving their place and gave Sehun a weird look on the way out making him actually frustrated at himself. Letting out a huff of air, he rubbed his hands together and knocked on your door. 

For a few seconds Sehun didn’t hear anything inside, cursing himself at the thought that you probably were sleeping or just didn’t feel like opening the door for him. He waited another moment before turning away in defeat. Letting his frustrations cloud his mind again, it made him not focus on hearing that you were slowly getting up from your nap on the couch, he also didn’t hear the moment you opened the door to see him walking away from you

“Sehun?” 

Stopping in his tracks, the vampire tensed up.

Oh he was in for it now.


	10. VIII

“Sehun?” 

So that was the person who interrupted your nap. You cant really say you’re mad about it though. To be fair, you were just dreaming about the guy and now he’s walking away from your door… How long has he been knocking?

You watch him freeze in his spot and slowly turn around to face you with a scared expression on his face, making you confused.

“Do you want to come inside?” You asked, tilting your head in wonder at him. 

“S-sure, uh yes I actually wanted to talk to you!”

You giggled at him, he was so cute standing there and he looked so handsome, his outfit suiting him well. 

Truthfully seeing him earlier did scare the hell out of you, his red eyes, his fangs and all the blood… It made you terrified, but that same time you also saw a part of him, breaking? You didn’t know how to explain it but you knew that wasn’t really him, you knew there was a reason behind what had happened and all in all you wanted to help him. There was something inside you that drew you away from the blood and fangs and saw something different, as if you knew better than to think the worst. 

You barely knew him yet you felt so attached to him, hell you even dreamt of him just then. It was such a sweet and simple dream, you two were laying side by side in a beautiful garden, you two weren’t even talking actually, just admiring each other and dozing off. Thinking of it again made the butterflies in your stomach flutter in joy but you had to snap out of it quickly as to not blush in front of him. 

Going back inside, you waited by the door for Sehun to walk in before shutting and locking it. Turning around, you saw him nervously waiting in the middle of the room before you started to giggle at him again, “You can sit down, I was actually going to make another pot of tea would you like some?”

“Yes, thank you y/n” he smiled

Taking your time and preparing it well, you made your favorite chamomile tea and brought them out for you and Sehun to enjoy along with a few cookies along with it, pleased with the way things were going you smiled down at the set up. 

Sitting down next to Sehun, you kept a comfortable distance and started sipping slowly on your tea, watching him do the same

“What did you want to talk about Sehun?” You suddenly asked, but you internally cringed at your eagerness thinking ‘Wow way to get straight to the point huh y/n’

“What did I want to talk about? Oh um…” Sehun hesitated, looking a bit antsy to think, “Well I firstly wanted to apologize for what I did to you earlier, I never meant to cause you any fear or harm and I’m sorry for the way I acted. I understand if you don’t forgive me” he spoke strongly yet gently to you. But you just shook your head at him and smiled, “I forgive you Sehun… I’m just curious as to why you were there in the first place and why you uh, looked the way you did” finally getting out what you’ve been thinking. You just hoped he would actually give you a real answer and not put you to sleep again, also thinking to ask him about that later. 

“Well its safe to say I’m no witch in the slightest” he laughed, “I looked the way I did y/n, because I happen to be something much worse” his demeanor changing entirely now.

Reaching over to put back a stray piece of hair that laid across your face, Sehun gave you a sad smile, “Y/n you’re a very smart girl, I know you know exactly what I am and what I’m capable of, you got a taste of it in the alley. And I’m guessing you can guess what I was up to just before I attacked you as well.”

You couldn’t help the frown that formed on your face, yes you did know what Sehun was but then you didn’t at the same time. Reading the books back at the shop gave you more information about the supernatural than you knew existed entirely and part of that information was vampires. To be honest you didn’t put too much thought onto what you read, thinking that they were just myths now but in the back of your mind you knew you were wrong, so when Sehun grabbed you in the alley and looked the way he did, you knew what he was the second you saw his eyes. 

He was a vampire and a pureblood at that, one of nine in the entire vampire history. The books you read spoke of nine pure blood vampires and their attributes and what made them the way they are and how you knew it was a pure blood; a sure sign you were messing with one? Their eyes are a crimson red, almost black in some lights while other vampires eyes will have a less opaque and dull red in comparison. But that was besides the point now because then again, you really didn’t know him at all. Yes he was a vampire but he was so much more as well, he was just hating himself at the moment and it made you irritated.

“That doesn’t tell me who you at are all! So you’re a vampire Sehun, and I work with witches and everyone thinks they’re such cruel evil beings and yet they treat me like family and others with fairness! If you came here to try and make yourself seem like such a bad person then go because I don’t want to hear any of it, I don’t want to hear you talk about yourself in such a way” you scolded him, making him look down into his lap. 

For a moment you thought you were too harsh then but Sehun looked back up at you and gave you a silly smile and shook his head, “You really haven’t changed at all y/n, not one bit” he laughed, and he couldn’t stop laughing either, Sehun even went as far to take ahold of your hand and give it a squeeze and you did the same back. But you wanted him to know you were serious so he playfully punched his arm, and whined at “Hey stop laughing at me!” and that just made him do it even more. 

Sighing at the boy, you rested your head against the couch and looked at him with a bit of disbelief, he changed so fast to how he was a moment ago, all the pressure he seemed to carry went away and you were left with someone so giddy and you were happy you were able to do that for him. But you hated that you had to make it stop for a bit, “What do you mean by me not changing Sehun?”

And all the laughter did cease, leaving him to let go of your hand and look up at the ceiling, “That’s why I also came to talk to you and why I put you to sleep when you asked if we were in love y/n” his eyes met yours now with a pained expression and tears that clouded his vision, “because we were in love and I lost you before it became anything more could come from it”

“But when we-“

“And that’s all I’m going to tell you about that for now, the rest is up to you to remember” he interrupted 

“Thats not fair Sehun and you know it” you argued

But he just smirked at you, “I didn’t say I wasn’t going to help you princess”

princess?

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

“Princessss” Sehun sang, “Come out come out wherever you are my darling!” 

Your heartbeat had increased at his voice and Sehun found you faster than every other time you two had played around the castle

“Got you!” He shouted moving over to pull you from underneath the bed and carry you in his arms.

“Sehunnnn! Why can’t you just close your ears or do something it’s not fair you keep winning so fast” you whined at him, giving him a pout in hopes he would feel bad. 

Sehun snickered at you, “Sorry sweetheart but you’re just too easy to find, and you thought I wouldn’t look under the bed again! Too easy” he joked

Keeping up with the mocking, you gave him a little glare and hit him playfully in the shoulder, “Hey don’t laugh at me I tried my best okay!” you told him off, but also couldn’t help and laugh at the same time, enjoying the moment between the two of you.

You were now laughing your hardest when he took the leap and jumped onto the bed, still with you in his arms and you were overwhelmed with joy. It was times like these that were treasured greatly between the two of you, things were going great with Sehun planning on formally proposing to you soon to your parents and you enjoying every bit of alone time you can manage with your mate. 

Your mate.

You still felt the warm feeling build up inside every time you thought of it and how could you not with him? With everything around you going so perfectly, you were over the moon as of late. Especially when Sehun had stayed behind while his brothers went to the neighboring kingdom for a quick visit, safe to say Sehun had no intentions of going since the kingdom was Lycaon and he hated even hearing the name spoken. 

And after people heard the young prince was staying in Aeolus with the princess, the people couldn’t stop talking about you two. Most of the conversation was positive, with the people wondering when the engagement would be announced because why else would a young bachelor stay behind with a young bachelorette? While others were bitter in anger at you choosing someone from Goryeo and not from a close kingdom. But you didn’t care, as long as you had Sehun at your side you looked ahead at your future and didn’t stray your eyes away from it. 

But alas, now it was just you two in bed, side by side looking fondly at each other. Most days were spent like this or in the gardens when you two did have a chance to spare, but you just were staring at the handsome prince and thinking how your lives will be. Together the two of you, married and maybe with a few little ones. Clearly you two can’t have kids since you’re not a vampire like him but some days you would stare at him and think about the family you two could have, would you have a son as strong and thoughtful as your mate or a daughter poise and kind like you were. Or would you two just have no kids at all and enjoy the company you two shared. These thoughts ran through your mind on many occasions and you thought about the family you couldn’t have because you were just a human. 

Sehun must’ve sensed that something was off at the moment with you because he reached over to move back a piece of hair that had fallen and caressed your cheek, giving you a thoughtful gaze, “What troubles your mind sweetheart” he whispered but how do you explain to your mate what your feeling. You didn’t even know if he wanted a family or if he wanted a vampire mate from the beginning and it made you worry to think of asking him in the first place so you just turned your body so you were lying on your back and looked up.

“Y/n-“

“Do you want a family S-sehun” you squeaked, clenching your eyes shut in embarrassment for being so bold. Suddenly you sensed that something dark was above you and slowly opened your eyes to see Sehun staring down at you with a playful grin

“Y/n… are you saying you want me to be the father of your children, well I thought you’d never ask my oh my what am I to do now!” He smiled at you but that made you look away again and whine at the prince, “Sehun please tell me honestly” 

“Look at me first princess I need to see your beautiful eyes” he teased

Giving in and meeting his gaze, your heart skipped a beat at the sight of him then, Sehun only looked at you with such devotion and love, you felt emotional under his stare, “Sehun?”

His hands were at both sides of your face with his body pressed closely with yours, leaving little space between and he didn’t miss the chance to bring his hand gently to your face and let his thumb feel the skin of your bottom lip, biting his teasingly in return, “I would love nothing more in my immortal life than to have a family with my mate princess, but” he took a deep breath at what he was about to say, “the only issue with this is that you’re human and I’m a vampire and as you’ve probably heard, vampires can only procreate with other vampires… So to ask you a question in turn love, after we are married for one year, will you spend the rest of your life with me as a vampire?”

You didn’t even have to hesitate when it came to that, “I am by your side through every path we take Sehun, even through forever” you breathed and titled your head now to kiss your mate, sealing the promise of forever in it.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

“y/n? y/n are you okay?” You heard someone say distantly but then the sound of their voice kept growing and growing until you felt someone start to shake you out of the daze you were in. 

Gasping at the contact, you turned to see Sehun give you fearful look, “y/n did you see something? Is that why you spaced out for so long” 

Now you were confused, “What do you mean spaced out for so long?”

“Well after I said I would help you I went to the kitchen to grab us more tea because you looked a bit, out of it? And when I came back I saw you just sitting there frozen and you wouldn’t even answer when I called your names a few times or to when I waved my hands”

Thinking about it again, the memory you just had was a long one but you wanted to stay there. You wanted to stay in the arms of your lover.

“Princess”

Sehun gave you a puzzled expression, “What” 

“You called me princess and I remembered a bit of… us?” You frowned

Moving closer now, Sehun seemed as if he couldn’t believe what you were saying, “You, you actually remembered us? What did you see!? Who was there!? How long was the memory?!” 

You took a moment to think about it again, what you had saw was you, it was you from so long ago and you knew deep down what you saw was real, that the relationship between you and Sehun was something so deep and true. What had happened that ended it all, why did you not become a vampire like him? 

A thousand things were running in your brain like a marathon, then you remembered, someone murdered you. Meaning that dream wasn’t a dream at all, it was your memory of being killed before you’re one year of marriage with Sehun, also killing your chance of ever spending forever with him.

“Oh y/n” Sehun spoke softly, he was brushing away the tears that came onto your face and pulled you in closer so that he was holding you in his arms

“It’s not fair” you cried, “We were supposed to have a family and have forever and I died, leaving you alone” 

You sniffled and wiped away more tears, “I’m sorry I left you Sehun, I’m so so sorry I left you alone” 

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry y/n!” Sehun demanded, “I never want to hear you say that do you understand? You are not to blame for this, I am. I didn’t protect you hard enough and I didn’t think of all the things that could’ve gone wrong and I-”

“But how could you Sehun when we were so in love and we thought we had the world for us? Of course you didn’t think I would be killed it’s not your fault” you persisted but he shook his head in anger,   
“No it is my fault for letting the bastard that killed you get away with it, and believe me when I say that when I find out who, he will know what 700 years of pain feels like” he paused and shut his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself down but when he opened them again and you saw the flash of red, you knew that wasn’t possible, “ and that princess, is a promise”


	11. IX

You couldn’t find the words to respond back. This was all your fault you thought. 

You didn’t want Sehun to become this dark person he was acting like but then again, you knew he had every right to be and it made your head hurt. So many things… So much going on…

This and getting your memories back was the sole reason for the incoming migraine you were experiencing. Rubbing your temples in effort to help, you just closed your eyes and didn’t think of it all. Sehun noticed this and frowned at you, taking ahold of your hands he held them in his and asked if you were going to be okay but all you could do in response was sigh.

Sehun gently caressed your cheek, “Do you want me to leave? It’s alright if you do, it’s getting late anyways.”

“Yes and no” you looked down, “I want you to stay more but then I’m afraid it might trigger another memory…” 

“I’ll get going then y/n. My brothers are probably expecting me anyways so goodnight and sweet dreams princess” he whispered and walked out the door. You were left on the couch thinking and then you realized what Sehun said, “brothers”. 

And then you remembered. 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

Walking out of your apartment hurt him more than you knew. Sehun wanted to take you away from this all but he knew he couldn’t. This place was your new home and as much as he so badly wanted to put you on a plane and take you back to where your “old” home was, that wouldn’t be the option for some time, at least until you regained most of your memories that is. 

So this left Sehun in a weird state of being. A walk would do him good he thought so instead of using his inhuman speed to go back to the mansion, he took his time with each step on the way and thought. Thought about how twisted this was to you, how your killer was still breathing and most of all he thought about his ripper self and what would happen if you found out the whole truth of what he’s been doing the past centuries. If it wasn’t for the idiot that couldn’t see where he was walking and bumped into him, Sehun would’ve never stopped thinking of these things.

“Apologies, I just can’t get so lost in my own head sometimes” the young boy bowed and continued on walking. All Sehun could do was scoff in annoyance at humans these days but then he stopped in his tracks. With eyes scrunched and eyebrows knitted together he thought why that voice sounded so familiar and those exact words as well? Then he remembered, he hasn’t heard that voice in 700 years.

Walking down the halls of the castle, Sehun was late, very late on his meeting with you. Well officially you two called it a meeting as a way to make fun of the formalness that surrounded you two, really Sehun was late on a date with you in the gardens. And as to not raise suspicions on himself or his brothers he was left to gracefully walk through the castle instead of speed towards you. He would’ve made it on time much sooner if it wasn’t for the bastard that had lost his sight apparently

“Apologies, I just can’t get so lost in my own head sometimes” Prince Isa smiled but Sehun knew that look all too well to know he really wasn’t sorry, “Were you in a rush Prince Sehun you seem to have places to be” 

“Why Prince Isa so thoughtful on your part to wonder what it is that I’m doing” Sehun sassed 

“Of course anyone would be concerned when it came to the creature that our young Princess has been spending all her time with. No one can be too careful when it came to her wellbeing” Isa laughed but Sehun didn’t think that his words were funny at all.

“Oh Im sorry have you forgotten? Did you hit your head as you purposely ran into me? If I seem to recall, she is willingly spending her precious time with me, knowing that she’s safe as well and you do know what that means right bastard?” Sehun paused, “It means she’s not spending it with the spoiled brat of Lycaon” 

“How dare you-“

“No how dare you act as if you accidentally ran into me when I know you’re like a rat in a corner of the room! How dare you act as if the Princess has feelings for you when you know she would rather die than be in the same room with you! If I were you, I would leave Aeolus already and find another princess to bother because the one here is already busying herself with her future husband” Sehun sneered and left him in the middle of the hallway in anger, not turning back to see if he had left or not. 

Turning around in a flash, Sehun launched himself at the man he so badly wanted to kill in that moment. How did he not know? How did he think that boy would just die off so easily? All the wheels in Sehun’s mind were turning and falling into place at the realization of Isa being alive. Taking him down, Sehun landed a punch straight to his face before the he threw Sehun off him and ran to the other side of the road.

“ISA YOU BASTARD!” Sehun roared and just as he was about to run across, Isa had a wicked grin across his face

“It’s been so long Prince Sehun? How many years was it again? Ah yes, 698 years in the making for this moment to finally arrive and dare I say I’m enjoying every second of it!” He cheered 

Sehun was having non of his bullshit and ran to land a blow again but stopped just a foot away from his face, frozen as if there was a barrier between the two beings.

“What the fuck!” Sehun yelled, trying to punch Isa but his fist just hit the air not being able to actually do damage.

“You know, those bitches were good for something. I mean you would think there being five of them at least one of them would help an old friend but no. So I did a little searching of my own and came across this lovely thing” Isa showed what he had hidden in his hand and it was a pendant and not just any pendant Sehun thought with wide eyes, “I guess y/n must’ve forgotten it when she snuck away from you lot… What a pity, but I do have to thank her.” 

Sehun’s rage was at a boiling point at the mention of you and the girls, “What did you do to them!” And speaking of the girls Sehun’s phone began to ring, ripping out his phone from his pocket, Irene’s name showed up. He quickly answered it only to hear her distraught voice

“Sehun! Wh-where are you?! Are you with y/n!?” She whimpered

“No I just left but ran into Isa, what’s going on!”

“COME TO THE SHOP NOW” she yelled but before Sehun could ask further, the line went dead

“FUCK” he roared, not only was he stuck between going to you or going to the girls, Isa slipped away like the rat he was and this only left Sehun with one idea.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed his brother and he picked up quickly. 

“Junmyeon, go get y/n and take her back to the mansion now!” Sehun yelled into the phone and ended the call, not allowing his brother to say a word before he took off into the direction of the shop. This was going to be a long night

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

Your laughter was bouncing off the walls and grew stronger at the antics of Sehun’s brothers. Baekhyun was currently behind Chanyeol and was making silly faces at the younger one and it was even funnier when Chanyeol noticed and took it out on the older vampire. Minseok scolded him and Baekhyun was left to take a seat with a pout on his face.

“You know for being so old Prince Baekhyun, you tend to act like a kid sometimes” you giggled, causing the other brothers to laugh at your statement but all he did was whine at you, “Y/n~~~ I can be manly too you know! And besides you haven’t even seen Sehun act childish yet either, now that’s a sight to see!” 

“Hey don’t bring me into this hyung” Sehun defended while moving over to take the spot next to yours. He brought his arm around your shoulder and pulled you in close, making his brothers whistle and laugh at their little brother.

“Sehunnie~ Are you trying to take y/n from us again” Jongin teased

“Make any sudden moves and we might just steal her away~” Jongdae sang out and this only caused Sehun to have a frown on his face

“You guys do this every time” Sehun huffed and it made you laugh, “Awww Sehun don’t be upset! You know you’re my number three here” you told him before running to getting up and move behind Junmyeon so as to hide.

“NUMBER THREE! WHOS NUMBER ONE AND TWO THEN!” Sehun whined

“Minseok and Junmyeon of course” you said nonchalantly now moving to Junmyeon side and this made Sehun looked at you in shock. Suddenly he clutched at his heart and made sounds of pain, “Uhhh my heart, its breaking. I think this is. The end for me!” He croaked while falling ever so slowly to the ground until he literally dropped dead. 

“Sehunnnn” you walked over, “Now who’s acting like a big baby” kneeling down you were briskly sent into Sehun’s chest for you to lay on, moving his arms around your body, Sehun smirked, “Now y/n is that anyway to talk about your strong handsome mate that just died for you? I dont think soo” he sang.

“Thats it were stealing y/n away” Chanyeol decided and instead of being in your mates arms, you were lifted into the arms of that giant Chanyeol and taken to the other side of the room. 

“We’re gonna play a game! Who can hide y/n from Sehun and others the longest! Im starting so if one of you find me and her before Sehun then its your job to hide again until Sehun finds one of us got it! Now count down to thirty and start looking brothers!” Chanyeol instructed and they had already started their countdown leaving you and Chanyeol to start running. This was going to be amusing you thought. 

Wrapping one hand around you waist, Chanyeol wasted no time to run all the way to the other side of the castle, on the way he thought no one would look to see in the watch tower so thats were you currently were hiding. 

“It’s so dark in here, y/n do you know if they keep any lamps near by?” Chanyeol looked around

“I don’t think so, this watch tower is mostly unused most of the year except for special occasions” you frowned but Chanyeol just grinned at your statement, making you tilt your head in concern.

“Perfect!” he yelled and suddenly grabbed the unlit torch off the wall staring into it, for a moment nothing was happening until you heard a small crack and next thing you knew, the whole torch was lit.

“Chanyeol that was amazing! I didn’t know you could do that!” You cheered, making him happy to hear such a thing.

“Im sure either Minseok or Junmyeon hyung has told you about our powers, how Minseok has ice and Junmyeon has water, well I happen to wield fire Princess” he told you proudly, “It’s came in handy for sure over time, at first it was hard for me to control and I remember burning down whole forests before I knew what this power really entails” he sighed moving over to sit down on the cold ground with you following suit

“Well you can’t blame yourself there, I’m sure your brothers also had a hard time with theirs as well” you said 

He laughed at you, “Oh yeah, those fools man you should’ve seen them in the beginning. I swear some days we were all out of it because one of us went too far in learning to control them” 

“So what do the others have then?” You asked

“Thats for you to find out soon enough y/n!” Yelled out a voice and you jumped in fright making both the voice and Chanyeol laugh at you.

Next thing you know, Jongin is in front of you offering his hand, “Sorry princess I just had to!” 

“Yeah yeah” you grumbled taking his hand, “Lets go before anyone else finds us!” 

“Alright hold on tight princess and close your eyes, this can make you feel uneasy…” Jongin warned and you did as told. Opening your eyes again you were now standing in the middle of the kitchen and thankfully no workers were in sight so Jongin rushed you over to the pantry and you two sat down. 

“Are you feeling alright? Sometimes teleporting can take a toll on the person I’m with” Jongin asked but you just nodded your head, “I feel great actually, that was fun Jongin!” You smiled, making Jongin blush.

“Yeah it comes in handy a lot really. Especially when I’m running away from my brothers, I would be in the same room with them and next thing they knew, I was in the next nation over” 

“Well I’m sure they hated that” you giggled 

“Oh of course, to be fair it only made me get more of a punishment when I got back to the castle” he told you, “But they just worry is all so I can’t be too harsh”.

Before you could say anything else, the whole pantry was full of light making you shield you eyes quickly. 

“Yah Baekhyun watch the light next time!” Jongin whined

“Sorry but we have a game to play here brother. Lets go y/n!” Baekhyun moved over and took your hand and so the game went on. You and Baekhyun only hid for about 30 seconds before Jongdae had found you two and he showed you his lightning ability. Safe to say that didn’t go so well in the again, tight space you two were hiding in and you ended up getting shocked a bit… Luckily for you Yixing had found you guys a few minutes later and healed you right away and got to hiding again. Yixing was holding you close now because of the spot he chose, a small hole in the wall outside the castle before the ground started to shake. 

“Awwww I knew Kyungsoo was going to be fast about it, no fair” Yixing pouted but you stared up at him, “How do you know it’s Kyungsoo?”

“Because I just caused that mini tremor in the hopes Yixing would reveal his exact spot” Kyungsoo informed, walking closer to where you two were crouched. 

“I told you it was no fair…”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “After you princess”

“Actually I think we should be saying that little brother” 

Now Minseok and Junmyeon were in front of you guys, “If youre gonna try to find someone next time Kyungsoo, don’t cause an earthquake and wake the whole castle” Junmyeon mocked, Kyungsoo sent a harsh glare to him. 

Finally stepping out of the small wall with Yixing’s help, Minseok and Junmyeon were right to your side as they offered both of their arms and carried you away in a flash to the one place you hadn’t been to yet. Your secret hiding place.

Removing your arms from theirs, you walked ahead of the two brothers and closed your eyes, enjoying the moment of peace between the three of you. It’s been a while since its been like this between you three and you were happy that they both had found you at the end. 

“When was the last time it was just us here in the gardens y/n? Probably has been a few years by now huh” Junmyeon spoke while admiring the rose wall in front of him and you just let out a deep breath, “It has been so long… Im sorry I left you two to the side, it was never my intention”.

“Y/n dont you be sorry. You are our little sister. Our youngest brothers mate as well, of course your attention would be towards him and then to the others” Minseok moved next to you, “Truthfully we brought you over here because we wanted you to know-“

“That your family. You might be Sehun’s mate but you’ll always be our little sister and our little princess from Aeolus” Junmyeon proclaimed also taking a place by your side. The two of them giving you that warm smile you grew to cherish throughout the years. 

Tears were falling down because of their speech. All this time you always did feel as though King Minseok and Prince Junmyeon were more than just men who visited every year, they were your family, your older brothers you prayed you could have. Hearing them say that brought a wave of emotions through you that you couldn’t even speak, you just let the sobs take over as the two brothers brought you into their warm embrace. 

You three spent some time together in the gardens, just talking, laughing and some more crying before you felt the wind pick up around you. Only to see your mate waiting by the entrance watching you three. 

“Ahem… May I have y/n back now if you two so please” 

“She’s all yours again Sehunnie, we’re going to head back in for dinner” Junmyeon smirked. The two brothers hugged you farewell leaving you alone with Sehun. 

“Thank you for that Sehun” 

“For what?”

“For letting your brothers have some fun” you moved closer, wrapping your arms around his neck, “Im happy you didn’t find me so fast even though I knew you could in a second. I’m sure they appreciated it too Sehunnie~” 

Sehun looked down because he was too shy to look you in the eyes then, “Yeah yeah, lets go inside sweetheart”. 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

You were startled out of your memory to the sounds of banging against your front door

“Y/n! Y/n! Please open the door! Are you inside?!” A man shouted from outside, and you knew who carried that voice.

Wiping away the tears that you hadn’t noticed till now, you rushed towards the door and threw it open. Seeing him again and you couldn’t hold back the sobs any longer or the hug you so desperately wanted to give him. Not even letting him say a word, you threw your arms around Junmyeon’s waist and buried your head deep into his chest. 

“J-Junmyeon… It’s really you” lifting your head up to get a good look at him. He hadn’t changed one bit. 

Junmyeon in turn wrapped his arms tightly around you and caressed your head, letting you find comfort in his chest and so you wouldn’t see the tears he had flowing down as well. 

Sehun wasn’t the only one that longed to see you again, all the brothers wanted to hear you laugh again, to see your smile, to talk with you and to cry with you again. Having his little sister back again made Junmyeon want to protect you ten fold and make sure the bastard who hurt you knew exactly what 700 years of pain and regret felt like. Junmyeon was one of the more composed brothers of the nine of them, but when it comes to the ones he loves, he could be worse than Sehun. 

Taking a step back, Junmyeon finally got a good look at you, still in awe that you were really here, “Let’s get you somewhere safe Princess. I’m sure the rest of the boys will want to see you again too” 

Nodding you followed Junmyeon down the complex and to the car that was waiting outside for you two. Ushering you in, Junmyeon was fast to getting to wherever he was taking you and paid no mind to any sort of traffic laws, making you uneasy a bit as to what was happening. But before you knew it, the car stopped and you were looking up at probably the biggest mansion in South Korea. 

“When Sehun comes back, he’ll explain why you have to stay here for some time for your safety okay. I know it isn’t home for you and everything…” Junmyeon addressed but you shook your head at him. Also taking the opportunity to take his hand into yours,

“If it has you guys all in it, then I think that’s what home is Junmyeon” giving his hand a squeeze, “I want to see my brothers again”.


	12. X

The anxiety was starting to creep in every step you took.

Even with Junmyeon at your side you still didn’t know what to expect when you walked into the mansion. Stepping into the foyer and looking around, there was not a soul in sight which made you a bit sad, expecting to see at least Minseok or Sehun come down. It wasn’t until Junmyeon was leading you further into the place did you start to hear the slight sound of chatter but once the two of you turned the corner, it all ceased. Finally raising your head high you got a good look at who was there exactly and it made your eyes burn with tears. 

“It really is you guys” you cried, wiping away at the tears falling quickly and you didn’t get the chance to say anything further before you were engulfed into a hug by Minseok. Wrapping your arms around his body tightly you sobbed into his cold chest and held on to him, Minseok was also doing the same and you felt as he shook with the sobs over taking him as well. 

He pulled back slightly to finally get a better look at you, also wiping away at your tears, “I missed you so much y/n, so much”.

One by one, each of the brothers held you close and also shed some tears at the fact you had regained memory of them. At first they didn’t believe it, but the second each of them saw the look in your eyes, they had lost it and let their emotions show. Their sister was back. 

You loved that you were all reunited again but it became a bit overwhelming very fast. Sensing this, the two oldest guided you over to the living room and settled you down onto the couch. Minseok sat with you while Junmyeon ran to get you a glass of water, even after all this time they forget you’re human and that things like this affect you easily. Handing you the glass, Junmyeon took his spot next to you as well and you gave him a silent thanks as you chugged down the cold water. Feeling yourself cool down now, you were eager to know what was going on, and that was clearly evident on your face apparently. 

“You’re still easy to read Princess” Baekhyun said

“You can ask anything you’d like” Jongdae smiled

Looking at the table in front of you and not the men around you got a little shy, “Where is Sehun?”

and suddenly it was as if each of the boys deflated at your question.

“Oh… He’s taking care of somethings I suppose… I didn’t really get a chance to get a clear answer from him earlier. He just told me to find y/n and bring her here” Junmyeon mumbled.

“Yeah she does have a point. Where did Sehun run off to this time…” Yixing wondered.

But everyone was out of their thoughts the second they heard the front door slam shut. Some of the brothers were brought to their feet in panic while others had a pained look across their face. 

Junmyeon turned to you between all this, “Y/n let me take you to your room so you can get settled in, one of us will come get you for dinner” 

“But what about Sehun? Isn’t that who just walked in?” you asked with concern written across your face but Junmyeon ignored you and just led you to the room. It was very plain and simple, with a queen sized bed in the middle, a white desk off to the side and a wardrobe on the other side of the room. Turning around you were about to ask Junmyeon more before the door was shut, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

Scaring you out of them however, you heard your phone go off letting you know someone was texting you. Thanking yourself for remembering to stuff the thing in your pocket before leaving with Junmyeon, you looked down to see that Sai was trying to see what you were up to. Reading the message, it felt like there was something wrong with the way he was asking, so you just decided not to answer at all. Instead you thought how you were going to sneak downstairs and find out what those boys were up to. 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

1 hour earlier

Moving fast towards the shop, Sehun was beginning to panic. He had no idea what he was going into and that’s what scared him so much right now, he also didn’t know if Junmyeon had gotten to you before Isa. Those thoughts plagued his mind and it made him fight to get to the shop faster, figure out what was going on and run back to the mansion where he prayed he would find you. 

Reaching the alley in no time, Sehun was in front of the shop door and he could already smell blood from there. Opening the door and letting it slam shut, Sehun looked around at the chaos that occurred. All the shelves had fallen or at least fallen on one another making each of the items on them fall to the ground, some breaking. He saw all the books scattered around, with pages torn out or burned. Behind the counter it looked like blood smears against the wall, like someone was dragging themselves across it. Moving into the backroom was where the scent was heaviest, reaching the farthest wall, he saw Seulgi, Wendy, Joy and Yeri crouched down looking at what, more like who was in front of them and he realized Irene was bleeding out. 

“Guys!” Sehun yelled while running towards them.

The four girls looked up at him, each of them with glossy eyes and a look that said this wasn’t going to end okay. 

“We tried every spell” Seulgi cried looking down at Irene

“and every potion we had” Wendy whispered

“He took so much from her and we don’t know what to do” Joy sobbed

Yeri was the one holding Irene in her lap, carefully pressing down the cloth to stop the bleeding on her neck. Reaching over Sehun gave a look to Yeri and had her remove the cloth so he could see the damage and clear as day, two puncture wounds were there but it looked as if a savage animal bite her than a vampire and it was no wonder that she was bleeding out so much. 

Switching spots with Yeri so that now Sehun was cradling her, he moved the cuff of his sleeve up his arm and brought his wrist up to his lips, letting his fangs pierce the skin, letting his blood flow.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Yeri yelled but Sehun shushed her, “My blood will heal all her external injuries, but I she’s going to need to drink a lot to really save herself”

Bringing his wrist up to Irenes mouth, Sehun carefully made sure his blood went down and he could already see her neck begin to close, letting his wrist stay in place for a few more moments, he made sure he could hear her breath begin to go back to normal before pulling away. Wrapping his arms around Irene, he picked her up and looked at Seulgi, “We’re going to the mansion, grab anything you guys need to take care of her and bring some clothes and necessities for yourselves. It’s not safe to stay here anymore, put up some more protection spells and close up the shop till it’s safe to come back. We need to go”.

Not one of them argued and got moving.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

Present time

Sehun gave the directions to Seulgi and ended up at the mansion quickly which Sehun was grateful for. Letting all the girls walk in first with their things, Sehun was the last to walk in, still carrying Irene in his arms and slammed the door shut with his foot. He could smell your scent inside and he let out a breath of relief. He also heard Junmyeon telling you that he’ll show you your room and brought you up there in no time which he was also thankful for, you didn’t need to see the state of everyone in at the moment, you already had problems of your own to handle and didn’t need this to add onto them.

He guessed that his brothers could smell the blood that lingered on Irene and stained Sehun’s clothes because as he walked away from the foyer and closer to the living room, he saw his brothers with bright red eyes and dangerous looks. But once they all saw him carrying the witch in his arms, they all got to their feet and rushed over to see what was wrong.

“She’s fine at the moment, I healed her with my blood so she’s not bleeding anymore. Her and the girls are staying here till I take care of the bastard that did this to them.” Sehun growled

“Of course they should stay here, Yixing please show the girls to some of the rooms upstairs, the one’s across y/n’s should be empty” Minseok stated but then his eyes went to Sehun’s, “Who are you talking about?” 

Giving out a big sigh, Sehun gave his older brother a look that said ‘Let me take care of her first then we’ll talk’ and looked down at Irene, understanding Minseok let his brothers take care of the witches and waited till they both came back down. Yixing was quick to show the girls the rooms and showed them which one y/n was in but asked them to wait a while before finding her out and asked them to not mention anything about the attack, while Sehun took Irene to her new room and waited for Yixing at the stairs before they both walked down together to the living room.

Walking in, all his brothers took a seat while Sehun was left standing in front of them with a look of distaste, “You won’t believe which rat survived even death itself”

All of them looked at each other in confusion and wondered who on earth Sehun was talking about until Minseok scoffed in disbelief, “You’re kidding us right?”

“Who the hell are you guys talking about?!” Baekhyun complained

“Isa” Sehun and Minseok said together and the entire room erupted in chaos.

Each of the brothers yelling and asking one thing after another after another, no one was understanding how the hell Isa could be alive.

“I thought he got sent out to war for his country and died in battle? How is he alive?” Jongin asked

It was Junmyeon’s turn to speak up now,“That’s not exactly what happened…” he looked over to Minseok who grew eerily quiet.

“What are you talking about?” Sehun questioned looking between the two.

“I did what I had to do” Minseok said looking up at Sehun, “I did what I had to do so that you and y/n would be together without any disagreements”

Reaching over to his brother, Sehun grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall in anger, “WHAT DID YOU DO MINSEOK!”

Pushing Sehun off of him, Minseok slammed him onto the ground and let his foot fall hard onto his chest making Sehun cough out in pain. Crouching his body down so they were eye to eye Minseok glared at his younger brother, “That fool never went to war. Junmyeon and I compelled his family to believe that their crown prince would be going off to war soon in the hopes of defending Lycaon, so when he did leave Aeolus he would have to deal with that. But the kid somehow got around his enlistment and tried to come back, I didn’t want anyone to find out so I left him for dead the second I found him at the border between the lands.” Standing up, Minseok walked towards the window and looked out, “Clearly I didn’t succeed in my hopes that he would just die off, a vampire must’ve been in the area and smelled his blood, he probably begged them to turn him, that damn rat.” Minseok hissed

“That means he’s the one that killed y/n… there is no one else that knew the castle better and could’ve gotten away so fast, you remember that night. The entire Kingdom of Aeolus was under confinement until we could find the killer, let alone the castle, not one person was even allowed to move a step let alone leave.” Chanyeol told them and the other seven brother nodded in agreement.

“We won’t know for sure unless we ask y/n herself, the girls did say she was having a weird dream the day we found her and maybe a memory or two came to her between then” Junmyeon announced and it was then they heard a tiny gasp from behind the wall separating the living room from the foyer. Not even a second later and Sehun was standing right in front of a very guilty y/n.

“Where the hell did you think you were going y/n?!” Sehun yelled making you nervous because you couldn’t come up with a good excuse fast enough, “I um… needed some air?” 

“So then why were you so quiet about that and not tell us you were just going outside”

Instead of you answering, it was your phone that rang in your pocket. Not daring to reach for it you decided to ignore it, but Sehun knew something was off about you.

“Answer the phone y/n” he told you but you shook your head at him, “It’s probably no one important anyways”

“Well you won’t find out if you don’t check” 

Suddenly all of the brothers were behind Sehun giving him and you a weird look.

Reaching inside your pocket, you took out your phone even though you knew exactly who was trying to reach you. Sehun was not going to be happy.

Sai’s name was on your screen, the letters not going away in indication he was still waiting for you to answer.

“Answer the phone” Sehun pressed on, making you shakily do so pressing the phone to your ear.

“Sai” you answered, your eyes never leaving Sehun’s “I’m busy right now… I’ll talk to you soon” and you ended the call just as Sehun took the phone from you. 

“SAI?? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THAT IS Y/N? BUT CLEARLY YOU DO SINCE YOU WERE LISTENING TO US JUST THEN AND DECIDED IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO RUN OFF AND GO TO HIM” Sehun shouted at you but you stood your ground and didn’t get scared. 

“Yes I did hear everything you guys said and I had a feeling you were talking about Sai, but I never knew before that moment that he was Isa, that was the first time I heard the name ever and it was then I connected the two together! But he doesn’t know that! So yes I was going to look for him, I asked him if he was busy but you guys wanted to ask me about ‘Isa’ and I panicked.” You countered. When you heard the name Isa, the memories came back to you, all of the ones of him taunting you, hurting you and using you like nothing. You also put a face to the voice in your ‘dream’ of you murdered that day and it was all making sense to you. 

“Y/n do you have any idea what Isa is capable of? What made you think he would just let you go after your meeting?” Minseok scolded you like a child but you didn’t care, you instead got angry at them.

“None of you were giving me the truth especially you Sehun! Sai or Isa, I don’t care, doesn’t know that I have my memories back. So yes I was going to take the risk of meeting him to find out more without him knowing and I didn’t care to ask any of you because I don’t have to! I need to know what he was trying to do with me now! I don’t care for why he killed me then because I already know” you let out.

“You’re right y/n I wouldn’t have let you go meet the same man that killed you 700 years ago because you wanted some stupid answers on why he was with you now” Sehun sassed 

“Sehun-” Jongdae tried to get in the middle of you two but Sehun still went on

“If you think for one second that you’re leaving here to go meet that psychopath then you’re wrong. I don’t care if I have to lock you in that room, make the girls cast a spell or something! I’m not letting Isa come within the same vicinity as you, do you understand!”

“Thats not your choice to make!” you fought back

“Like hell it is! Do you even know what he did to the girls? To the shop or to Irene? For fucks sake he murdered you in our own home and you think he won’t hesitate to kill you again y/n?” Sehun said as he was taking steps closer to you, each step he took you took one back until your back was against the wall. 

“W-what are you talking about?”

Grabbing your hand and ignoring his brothers protests, Sehun made you walk with him till you two reached the room that was across from yours upstairs, opening the door he led you inside to where you saw Irene laying down. Thinking none of it, it wasn’t until you got closer did you see the bandages around her neck or the blood that covered her clothes. 

Running up to her bed side you took her hand in yours and looked down at her, feeling the tears well up in your eyes. Sehun was besides you and he didn’t say a word. Letting you look at the witch, Sehun didn’t want you to stay any longer so as to give her time to heal, he took your hand more gently this time and brought you out of the room and back downstairs to the rest of the boys and now the other four witches were down as well. 

“We heard yelling from upstairs..” Wendy told them, “Whats going on?”

Seeing them made the tears fall faster now. Sehun was in front of you trying to get you to listen to him, “Now do you understand why I’m not letting you out of my sight, let alone near Isa?” he asked you and you nodded your head in shame. You felt so hopeless at the moment and had no idea how else to go about anything anymore.

“What do you mean near Isa? Y/n what were you trying to do?” Seulgi chimed in looking your way but you hung your head lower. 

“She thought that since he didn’t know she regained her memories, he would out himself to her or at least get him to trust her more. But it doesn’t matter because it’s not happening end of story” Sehun informed and the boys also let out sounds of agreement as well as the three youngest witches but Seulgi’s mind was thinking about what he said, then she thought of something ‘out there’ as well.

“But what if we do let her meet Isa?” Seulgi said, making everyone in the room including you give her a crazy look but she ignored them and kept on going, “Sehun, I’m sure by now you want the opportunity to kill him right? And y/n you want to understand why he did what he did or at least understand why he’s back correct? So if we plan a meeting between the two in the hopes he doesn’t think anything is going to happen then we can ambush him and he won’t have a clue! We can give y/n protective charms and cast a spell or two so we wouldn’t have to worry about him hurting or taking her! We just need to plan this all out, I don’t see why this wouldn’t work” Seulgi claimed and around the room a series of looks were being exchanged until Sehun realized one important thing.

“Isa has y/n’s necklace though Seulgi, I couldn’t even land one punch to his damn face! How are any of us supposed to ambush him when he has that and who knows what else he took out of the shop when he stopped in” he pointed out. 

“Thats where I come in” 

Everyone turned to the voice and saw Irene leaning against the wall in support, quickly you were the first to run up to her pulling her into your embrace. Irene slowly moved her arms around you and squeezed you as tight as she could. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine don’t worry about me” she patted, letting go, you helped her move to the living room and sat her down next to the girls.

“As much as I don’t appreciate you guys planning without me in the room, I agree with Seulgi and her idea. It could work as long as we all take the steps to ensure Y/n’s safety and us all getting out of there safe.” 

“This is crazy, theres no way this is going to work!” Sehun disagreed but Minseok and Junmyeon both shook their heads at him.

“Sehun, you said it yourself time and time again. You wanted to kill the one that killed y/n and this is the only chance we’ll get. Not only does y/n have you, but she has us and the girls. This is the biggest thing stopping you two from continuing off from where you left off” Junmyeon said hoping his brother would see reason but for a few moments no one spoke. Sehun’s gaze was down at the floor, until he looked up and straight into Irene’s eyes.

“So… How are we going to kill Isa”.


End file.
